Lobo Rojo
by Golden Queen Galatea
Summary: Jamás creyó que buscar a su amiga fuera tan mal plan. Pero siendo una valiosa mujer cambiante debió imaginarlo antes. Ahora, a punto de ser vendida a un grupo de desertores adinerados en medio de la nada, un pderoso alfa ha ido a buscarla, lo que él no sabe, es lo terca y encantadora que una mujer como ella puede llegar a ser… y lo complicado de protegerla
1. Prologo: Presa

Los personajes no me pertenecen, TODOS LOS SABEMOS, son de Masashi Kshimoto.

Esta es una historia inventada por mí, una secuela de Lobo (que fue SasuSaku), esta por su lado será la historia de Ino (un GaaIno).

 **NOTA: SI USTEDES SON FANS DEL SAINO, PERO YA LLEGARON HASTA AQUÍ (QUE ES LA PARTE MÁS DIFICIL) TAL VES QUIERAN DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA, PUEDO ASEGURARLE QUE LAS PROBABILIDADES DE QUE LA DISFRUTEN SON ALTAS.**

 **SEA CUAL SEA SU DECISIÓN, GRACIAS POR "PASAR POR AQUÍ"**

.

.

.

Lobo rojo

.

.

.

 **Prologo: Presa**

Tanto tiempo sola debió de haber fundido su cerebro, y por esa razón, preocupada, fue en busca de Sakura, su nueva amiga.

Luego de su mala experiencia en un clan-manada, mayormente de hombres, pensó estar preparada para casi cualquier cosa.

Admitía su ingenuidad ahora porque estaba muy equivocada.

Mirando hacia atrás, unos meses antes para ser exacto. Jamás pensó en relacionarse nuevamente con alguien de su especie, particularmente no para buscar protección. Los hombres were eran tan dominaste y territoriales que la hartaban, no quería nada con ellos. Y las otras hembras, eran todas tan sumisas que la irritaban constantemente.

 _Hasta que conoció a otra mestiza, como ella. Le sorprendió mucho descubrir que esta joven desconocía por completo lo que era, y que sus instintos estuvieran tan dormidos como los de una roca. Por otro lado, en muchas cosas, eran sumamente parecidas. Las dos estaban solas, tuvieron que aprender a valerse por sí mismas y se alejaban instintivamente del contacto humano._

 _Tras unos meses de conocerla se encariñaron como si fueran de la misma familia._

 _Después, la muchacha peli rosa se fue._

 _Ino simplemente recibió un mensaje de ella, diciendo que iba a ver a su novio de larga distancia (en el que por cierto nunca confió) un humano._

 _Al no aparecer en una semana completa luego de eso, ni saber nada de ella, la alarma y culpa por no haberle explicado lo que era, o los peligros que enfrentaba, la dominaron, haciéndole buscarla por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio._

En este instante, en medio de los nubarrones de su mente lenta, comprendió, lo mala que había sido su idea.

Se encontró preocupada por Sakura, pero siempre había maneras más discretas de buscar a una mestiza de lobo y humano.

Sintiéndose ridícula y desesperada, supo que en un acto impulsivo, perdió por completo el sentido común.

Ino, la siempre cautelosa, quien logró por décadas pasar desapercibida por otros were-lobo, fue atrapada por una desorganizada banda de traficantes que contaba con una misteriosa droga que afectaba a weres, y que se dedicaban a vender humanas y mestizas al mejor postor.

Hoy día, era una mercancía más, y no solo eso, sino que luego de muchas veces de lograr ahuyentar compradores en esa ciudad, gracias a su raro carácter dominante, la subieron a un barco mientras se hallaba bajo el influjo de la droga y de una buena paliza. Lanzándola a lado de otras _rebeldes_ como ella.

Todas serían vendidas en el extranjero.

La vida era una sádica irónica. Por muchos años deseó profundamente poder viajar al extranjero, tener una aventura, y visitar ciudades exóticas sin el miedo de ser retenida por una manada, o de responder ante un were alfa que la supervisara. Ahora precisamente iba fuera del país en un viaje _aventurero –muy posiblemente sin retorno -_ y ceder al miedo no valía la pena porque ya estaba a merced de los desertores were que las vigilaban constantemente.

Sus captores actuales no eran ningunos tontos, y eran más rápidos y fuertes, eran sin duda dominantes y parte de un grupo de caza. Aquellos que se dedicaba a atrapar a los descarriados en las manadas.

 _Otra maldita ironía que los cazadores fueran descarriados ellos mismos._

Escapar de ellos era virtualmente imposible, a menos que hubiera una buena, muy buena y enorme distracción.

El malestar que la llenaba, sumado a los dolores físicos, era poco comparado con el miedo a lo desconocido, que corría velozmente en sus arterias y que trataba de controla. Para no revelar que había salido de la inconsciencia luchaba por mantener la paz interna. Aunque para ello debiera darle la bienvenida al dolor.

Solo una vez tuvo tanto miedo antes, y ya hace más de un ciento de años de eso, literalmente.

No solo el miedo corría por sus venas, sino la cólera. Esa ira incontrolable por estar de nuevo a merced de alguien.

 _¡Maldita sea y mil infiernos!_ Se gritó internamente, tratando de mover su cuerpo sin éxito. Tratando de saber donde estaba.

Sus brazos y piernas pesados, más su cabeza llena de movimientos vertiginosos, la tenían totalmente indefensa.

Todas sus extremidades de hallaban adormiladas, incluso su lengua, y sospechaba que no era solamente por la droga que habían inyectado en su cuerpo, sino por el maltrato al que la sometieron. Además que su manos iban atadas detrás de sus espalda, igual que sus tobillos. Las lesiones anteriores apenas se estaban curando, pero todavía dolían.

No les basto con tenerla sometida con esas cuerdas ridículamente apretadas y ridículamente fuertes, además habían cubierto sus ojos con una tela intensamente negra que causaba una irritante transpiración en su frente.

- _una busca pleitos –_ eso fue la última frase que logró entender en un inglés burdo de palabras arrastrada y guturales. Luego de eso, todo lo demás que escuchaba, sonaba en vocablos completamente desconocidos.

Sus captores, estaba segura, eran el eslabón medio cadena alimenticia de las mafias cambiantes, y eran unos tipos sin remordimientos.

No les importaba la fragilidad de su género, de ninguna de ellas. Por su lado, incluso si eran más fuertes que las mujeres cambiantes normales, ellos fácilmente podrían quebrarla con su fuerza depredadora.

Respiró profundo tratando de controlar sus nervios y al mismo tiempo recibiendo los olores ricos y exóticos de alimentos desconocidos, de almizcle de animales de carga, de hiervas de olor cítrico y humanos sudorosos. El viento caliente golpeaba su rostro y el calor era sofocante.

Tumbaba sobre su estómago y procurando fingir que continuaba bajo el influjo de la droga, si moverse, pensó en las posibles maneras de escapar. No era demasiado difícil permanecer flácida e inmóvil, las cuerdas le escoriaban la piel y lograba oler el aroma de su propia sangre.

Creían que por ser mestiza no sería capaz de percibir las fragancias, de intuir donde se hallaba o ser capaz de oponerse. Y para la mayoría de los casos tenían razón, sin embargo, ella era diferente.

Claro las cuerdas eran la primera prueba de lo mucho que se habían equivocado en un principio al juzgarla.

Su primer intento de escape, fue en un mercado lleno de comerciantes con túnicas tejidas, turbantes en sus cabezas y mujeres meticulosamente cubiertas por burkas y shaylas.

 _Estaba en el infierno._

Con las calles de terracería surcadas de arena clara, olores mixtos de especias picantes y leche de cabra, incluso con los sentidos dispersos, pudo saber que se hallaba en algún lugar del oriente medio. Tal vez robar una de esas ridículas ropas femeninas símbolo de la opresión machista, funcionaría… Claro, antes de que la atraparan y la drogaran, de nuevo.

Ahora, después de haber herido gravemente a dos de los centinelas y estado a punto de escapar, se halló drogada casi todo el tiempo, esperando una nueva oportunidad de salir de ahí. La próxima vez se esforzaría más, nadie la dominaría, ella no era un objeto y como el infierno que nadie jugaba con su cuerpo.

Estaba tan furiosa que temblaba y su piel ondulaba por la transformación. Solo que fue en vano, al parecer la sustancia que aún la entumecía, tenía algo que impedía el cambio.

Pronto oscureció, los efectos de la droga prácticamente desapareciendo, lo que hacía que cada corte de su cuerpo, y cada rozar de las cuerdas, la hiciera sentir en llamas por el dolor. No obstante soportó, sabía que este día tendría su oportunidad.

Podría ser una mujer, pero no una para ser vendida.

.

.

.

Con el viento cálido del crepúsculo sopando en su rostro, vio con el difícil avance de la caravana. Una más larga esta vez, más hembras indefensas para ser vendidas. Justo como Sasuke Uchiha le había informado, su territorio ahora se encontraba plagado de desertores que esclavizaban a lo más sagrado de las manadas.

 _Las hembras._

Sentía dentro de sí la onda dominante de violencia. Su piel ocultaba el poder de un ser altamente dominante, letal. Su visión le permitía notar el número exacto de los animales de carga, de los desertores, pero no podía saber exactamente cuantas eran. Las mantenían ocultas en una gran caja de madera con ruedas anchas. Incluso así, distinga el aroma delicado de las jóvenes, el miedo.

Todo era culpa de la corrupción de su propia especie, de los desertores.

Él era vigorosamente enemigo de ellos, y consideraba a cada uno, lo peor de los parásitos en la estirpe cambiante. Nadie que lastimaba a mujeres, niños o seres débiles, merecía misericordia.

Él no la tenía de sobra.

Y aunque entre todas las caravanas buscaban a la _mujer_ que pertenecía al clan Uchiha, no necesitaron pedirle que liberara y buscara refugio para todos los demás were que liberaron. Si no podían acogerlos, les apoyaban para regresar a sus familias.

Esta era la segunda semana de búsqueda, y los números de esclavas, golpeaba con dureza un nervio delicado dentro de su cabeza, llenando de aberración su cuerpo.

Entonces, con el cambiante sentido del viento en el desierto, su olfato se plagó nuevamente de los aromas de miedo, áspero de violencia y fármacos. Su capacidad superior le permitía saber, antes que nadie eso, moverse más rápido y le obligaba a ser más autoritario. Él entrenaba a todos los rastreadores y cazadores de su manada.

Como líder estaba obligado impulsar la supervivencia.

En ese momento, no tenía que ver a aquellas criaturas indefensas, para saber que su condición era terrible. Él había presenciado una vez el ambiente…

No permitiría más algo como eso.

Tenso de ira y de repugnancia, sus instintos le exigían cobrar el precio por la traición a los suyos, a lo más valioso de cada clan cambiante, y hacerlo con sangre fresca de renegados.

No toleraría esta nueva muestra de corrupción por parte de los desertores, este era su territorio y mantendría a raya a los descarriados y criminales.

Sin piedad a los que carecen de ella.

-Ya vienen alfa – dijo su beta con tono sombrío y semblante lleno de irritación mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Apostado a su lado como un centinela de su líder, estaba atento al mismo movimiento que él. Cada rasgo de desagrado era el reflejo exacto de lo que él sentía. La repugnancia por los corrompidos were que se embarcaban en la tarea de la venta viviente.

Su piel ondulaba por el cambio, por ir a la garganta de su cabecilla.

Los últimos rayos del sol acababan de ocultarse en el horizonte y empezaba a escuchar el suave golpeteo de las sabandijas nocturnas bajos sus pies, los aromas atenuándose poco a poco como señal de la caída del sol, y los escorpiones empezando a escarbar su camino a la superficie para cazar a sus pequeñas presas.

 _No era raro que otras rastreros se unieran a la actividad nocturna._ Pensó con sarcasmo.

\- Da la señal para agruparse –dijo imperturbable, con la oscuras emociones de matanza a raya por el momento, decidido a llegar a la cabeza de la cadena corrupta por lo menos en su hogar. Dio las primeras indicaciones –solo uno de toda esa escoria puede vivir. Eliminen a los demás sublevados.

-¿Y las mujeres? – interrogo de inmediato su segundo, sin duda atento a la parte primordial de la misión.

 _Un día sería un gran alfa._

-Las victimas deben ser protegidas a toda costa, informa pronto a los pumas de ello, son los comisionados de su resguardo – y eso fue todo antes de fundirse en su forma lupina y andar con sigilo al campamento mercante de traficantes.

Tarde o temprano lograría detener aquel podrido comercio. Pronto vengaría la cruel muerte de su madre a manos del cabecilla de los desertores esclavistas, pero antes, liberar a las víctimas era la prioridad.

.

.

.

Advierto de una vez. Los capítulos serán cortos, pero me esforzaré por que sean buenos.

Muchos saludos a toda(os).


	2. Capítulo1: Alfa

La historia es mía, muchas gracias por leer. Como ya sabemos todos por estos "lares" los personajes son prestados de Masahi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **ESTE CAPÍTULO ES DEDICADO A USTEDES, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU CONTRIBUCIÓN:**

 **DULCESITO311: ¡Hola! Oye tu nunca me decepcionas y TE LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO. Espero que estés muy bien, apenas empiezo con este proyecto, pero alguna vez prometí hacerlo y finalmente tengo la oportunidad.**

 **Por otro lado estoy Reeditando Empatía para hacerlo más claro, así que por aquí estaré.**

 **Mari301: ¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por escribir, no que digo por escribir, por leer este humilde inicio de fic. Espero que te agrade, te mano muchos saludos y los mejores deseos para tu semana.**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a quienes ya están leyendo esta nueva historia espero les gusté.**

.

Lobo rojo1

.

.

.

 **El alfa**

A pesar que el mareo ya había pasado completamente, sentía la boca pastosa y el cuerpo lento. Sin embargo continuaba en un estado de debilidad que odiaba, la sensación y estar atrapada en una posición tan vulnerable, era vergonzoso para ella.

Lo único que agradecía, era que a esos sujetos, solo les interesaba el dinero.

No era ninguna ingenua para pensar que era por honor o respeto que no las habían _tocado_ con otras intenciones… Bastó con escuchar la frase "mientras más única y _fresca_ sea la mercancía, más van a pagar"; con todas las neuronas de su cerebro podía entender, que ellas eran los artículos en venta y estaba muy segura que de ahora deseaba no ser tan exótica en estas tierras, y mucho menos _fresca…_ de pronto ser virgen, no le pareció tan conveniente como antes, cuando eso le ayudaba a cubrir más fácilmente su aroma, hoy solamente aumentaba su valor comercial.

Escuchó de pronto que el silencio que las rodeaba, era roto por las voces masculinas que hasta entonces solo guardaban el mayor sigilo, como si tuvieran miedo de algo, pero era una idea absurda pensar algo semejante. Ellos eran matones y se hallaban en medio del desierto.

Lejanamente comprendió una que otra orden, indicaciones de que indicaba habían llegado.

 _Era el sitio._

Al momento se detuvieron, todas las mujeres, tanto mestizas como humanas, fueron empujadas en el suelo suave y arenoso. Lo único que evito que se lastimaran más.

A lado de ella, una de las mujeres sollozaba en silencio, otras hablan en voz baja y nerviosa, sus perfumes naturales, se mezclaban con la esencia del respectivo miedo de cada una, solo unas pocas, como ella, destilaban también ira, sin embargo, no como Ino. Sabía que nunca sentirían el deseo de rebelarse como ella lo hacía, porque era diferente desde su nacimiento.

En ese momento la venda oscura fue arrancada de sus ojos, y las imágenes borrosas de sus captores fue apareciendo poco a poco ante sus mirada, sujetos que caminaban de aquí para allá mientras bajando cosas de los camellos, armando carpas y cargando troncos. Al minuto siguiente fue sentada con brusquedad en la arena y desataron sus manos, dejándole un ardiente dolor en las muñecas.

Odiaba que la trataran así, la ponía más deseosa de rebelarse, aumentaba sus ideas suicidas.

Enseguida fingió estar extremadamente mareada y aturdida, con los ojos borrosos (como hace unas horas) y con la respiración lenta.

Uno de ellos se paro en medio de tal espectáculo y le habló.

-No des problemas niña, a menos que busques atención completa… –gruño el sujeto que sostenía la cuerda que antes estaba amarrándola, en sus manos. Su marcado acento dificultando la comprensión de lo que hablaba, y con todo, parecía tan extranjero en ese desierto como ella. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, y al instante la devoró con una mirada lujuriosa, haciéndola temblar de pavor e indignación. Lamentándose, salió de su primera conclusión sobre ellos ante tal actitud, obviamente les interesaban " _otras cosas"_ también. Se aferró a su última línea de esperanza, pero fue difícil – si no fueras tan valiosa, sí, me divertiría mucho contigo, me gustan las que pelean, su sangre llena de furor huele muy dulce… –hablo él, mostrándose extasiado ante la sola idea y contestando a su reacción. Riendo de forma lasciva y cruel, la observó detenidamente, pero no por eso menos repugnante. Su gran estatura y sus anchos hombros no le dejaban dudas que podría obligarla si quisiera _, a cualquier cosa_. Su cabello platinado solo lo hacía ver más peligroso en lugar de anticuado, como cualquiera podría creer. Sin poder soportarlo más, prefirió no seguir viendo a su cruel captor– Para mi desgracia no solo eres muy hermosa, también eres extremadamente cara, tanto que no importaría si le arrancas la cara a cualquiera de los muchachos, todavía te venderíamos sin _diversión previa_.

Ino no dijo nada, congelada de asco al evocar imágenes poco gratas, y sin poder ocultar el desagrado que sentía ante sus palabras. Ella solamente observo con cansancio y aversión el suelo de arena.

Si quería conservar su única oportunidad de escape, no debía revelar su verdadera naturaleza.

Por otro lado, se hallaba un poco aliviada, ya que su afirmación quería decir que tenía una enorme oportunidad de escapar.

Lo haría a como diera lugar.

Sin embargo, el individuo despiadado, pareció leer su mente y continuó.

-Pero si intentas escapar, ya te he reclamado. He apostado por ello… –sonrió como el ladrón degenerado que era, mientras la recorría de arriba abajo con ojos sucios -… puedes ponerte violenta, gritar insultos, lo que sea. Pero intenta escapar, y estas en mis manos por el tiempo necesario para domarte –ahora su sonrisa era perniciosa, fría y dura – trata de hacerlo, incluso puedo quitar la cuerda de los tobillos. Estoy esperando que lo intentes… – su expresión fue tan sería entonces que le creyó, y por primera vez en ese infernal viaje, el sentimiento de derrota la golpeó como una bomba helada, y la cógelo desde el centro. Un estremecimiento de desespero y nausea la invadió, sus ojos empezaron a arder.

Tanto tiempo luchando contra ellos, contra su propia desesperación.

-¡Hinda, El jefe te llama! – otro de ellos le habló, también con un acento marcado que era difícil entender, los miraba desde una tienda ya armada, reparando más de lo necesario en su persona. El panorama era cada vez peor.

Lo que menos necesitaba era saber el nombre del verdugo que quería _reclamarla_ , o la atención indeseada de otro despiadado traficante más.

-¡Yah voy!–contestó el susodicho con tono irritado, se volteo a verla con codicia, sus ojos brillando de perversidad – nos vemos pronto encanto – la familiar despedida solamente la repelió más. Con su amenazante presencia muy lejos, pudo finalmente derramar una humillante lagrima, y luego otra, y otras más que recorrieron su rostro pálido, ahora quemado por el sol.

No tenía escapatoria, y la injusticia de ellos le carcomió las entrañas.

Primero que nada, todas las demás mujeres era morenas, o tenían el cabellos oscuro. Si, eran muy hermosas, curvilíneas y altas. Tan maltratadas como ella, y no dejaban de ser preciosas, no temía admitir la belleza de otra mujer. Sin embargo, eso no servía de nada en ese momento, más que ser el recordatorio de lo drásticamente diferente que ella era de las demás.

En medio de ellas era imposible pasar desapercibida. Siendo de piel pálida y de estatura baja (algo que detestaba por hacerla ver frágil). En la oscuridad arenosa del desierto, nunca lograría esconderse, su cabello rubio era tan claro, que parecía un estúpido rayo de sol andante. Esperaba que el no ser alta ayudara a desviar la curiosidad de los demás hombres, pero al recordar el interés de Hinda por ella, perdió las esperanzas por segunda vez.

¿Qué hacer, qué más?

Solo que nada le venía a la mente.

.

.

.

Al explorar el campamento de los desertores, descubrió varias cosas diferentes a los grupos que habían desmantelado antes. Primero, estos eran mejor organizados, los instintos de rastreo y caza en ellos era fuertes, más de una vez estuvo a punto de ser descubierto. Pero siendo el alfa de su manada por más de seiscientos años, solo otro alfa con la misma experiencia podía superar sus habilidades.

La diferencia de este conjunto lo hacía temer por la seguridad de las mujeres, si su propia gente se equivocaba, o eran descubiertos antes de tiempo, tal vez les dieran muerte.

La idea era igual de mala que su venta.

-son quince mujeres – dijo sin preámbulos, sin inmutarse por su desnudez. Al encontrar a su grupo en la zona lejana de las dunas altas, verificó si todos se hallaban ya presentes– rodeen el campamento a contra viento, procuren ocultar su presencia, no podemos arriesgarnos en esta ocasión, ellos son un grupo renegado de caza– ordenó contundente, mirando a todos los integrantes de su manada con gravedad para que entendieran la importancia de sus ordenes. No podían ir tan ligeros como en las otras emboscadas, al mismo tiempo uno de sus colaboradores lo ayudaba a ponerse nuevamente sus ropas puesto que esa noche no volvería a tomar su forma de lobo, era algo que trataba de evitar debido a la fuerza de sus instintos depredadores, que podían dominarlo, especialmente al no tener pareja- ¿está preparada la unidad de los pumas? –interrogo al líder de ese escuadrón.

\- lo está, alfa – fue la contestación del joven, era un muchacho con apariencia atractiva, casi delicada, pero jamás pasaría por una mujer, y el que subestimara su capacidad de violencia, ya estaba aniquilado. Por eso él era perfecto para tratar con las mujeres, cualquier otra tendría miedo de Gaara, pero este joven tenía carisma y fuerza.

-Correcto – dijo en tono afirmativo, era lo más parecido a una aprobación que podía dar en ese momento - Haku, trátalas bien y sácalas lo más rápido que puedas de ahí. Una vez se de la señal, será tu turno – explicó queriendo repasar el plan.

-Si líder, estamos listos para el asalto.

Rápidamente organizo a los demás, grupos de eliminación y búsqueda quedaron coordinados con eficacia. Listos en su forma animal para desgarrar traidores.

-Vamos –ordeno firme, con pasos constantes pero sigilosos, dio el ejemplo de avance perfecto.

Animales que jamás nadie vio en el desierto, ahora se deslizaban como sombras por las dunas movedizas.

Lobos, pumas, una serpiente y un águila solitaria en el cielo.

Eran la manada más extraña que existía, no obstante, igual de letal que cualquier otra.

.

.

.

A todas las empujaron dentro de una tienda a penas armada, les lanzaron un saco de ropa y les ordenaron cambiarse. Era solo una acción más de degradación para ellas, e Ino estaba a punto de negarse cuando nuevamente Hinda se asomo por la improvisada entrada.

-La que no esté cambiada en diez minutos, me hará pensar que necesita mi ayuda – dijo, y miró intencionalmente a donde se encontraba ella. Ino tuvo que contener esa mezcla de furia y miedo que aplastaron su pecho, ante su mirada maliciosa sobre su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y calló. Cuando él noto, que permanecían todas en cauteloso silencio, terminó de intimidarlas con su presencia – ¡diez minutos! –exclamó ya desde afuera de la destartalada tienda.

Con el estomago revuelto, el cuerpo dolorido y sintiéndose más maltratada que nunca, fue al montón de ropa que yacía en el suelo y empezó a buscar junto con la otras mujeres, algo que ponerse. No era una sorpresa que las prendas fueran escasas en tela y los diseños fueran de lo más reveladores.

Hechos para provocar, sin dudad.

Insultantes tops bordados, o con piedras de fantasía a penas cubrían sus senos. Faldas que apenas eran sostenidas en las caderas o pantalones de gasa, no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

Eran como tener un diminuto traje de baño cubierto por un pareo, pero de tela más fina y vaporosa. Si no fuera por la situación a la que se enfrentaba, y porque iba a ser vendida a algún degenerado adinerado, las prendas le parecerían lindas. Pero no estaba de vacaciones y esta no era una playa en verano llena de inofensivos humanos.

Las demás lucían tan angustiadas como ella se sentía, ni siquiera tenían suficiente intimidad para poder cambiarse.

Claro que cambiarse entre ellas, era mejor que hacerlo entre lujuriosos depredadores.

Ella comprendía muy bien lo que verlas desnudas podía provocar en sujetos como aquellos , y que esa tienda, era solo un medio para poder controlarse ellos mismos. Los impulsos primarios eran fuertes en los were, y tal precausión era para no correr el riesgo de estropear la _mercancía._

Al avanzar la noche, se empezaron a oír muchas voces, todas masculinas, a veces todas a la vez. Y a medida que eso pasaba, fueron sacando a las mujeres una por una, hasta que se percató que solo quedaban dos más aparte de ella.

Las más atractivas, notó.

Y ella. La extranjera que de piel pálida.

Nerviosamente trató de no notar las diferencias, pero de forma inminente sus ojos azules regresaban a las otras dos jóvenes.

La primera tenía ojos color miel y una tez morena clara, lustrosa e impecable, con cuerpo delgado y busto grande, temblaba mientras se abrazaba a sí misma – _pobre_ –pensó ella con amargura y tristeza – _los pechos son lo primero que ve todo hombre, incluso los were_ \- La otra lucia una piel dorada y era castaña, además de tener profundos ojos verdes.

 _Lo más exótico para el final-_ caviló con desesperación.

Antes de siquiera digerir lo que estaba pasado, ellas tres fueron llevadas al exterior, donde la temperatura había disminuido precariamente y la _pseudo_ - _ropa_ que portaban, las dejaba más expuestas que nunca.

Casi desnudas, se vieron sometidas a las ávidas y perniciosas miradas de los compradores nómadas de diferentes etnias y razas. El soplo frío del viento nocturno era muy difícil de soportar para ellas.

Sintió como las nausea subían a su garganta, el aroma del deseo, el asqueroso deseo, repeliéndola como una araña venenosa al subir rastreramente por la sensible piel.

Sentía asco y la rabia era tan intensa en ella toda la piel se le erizó con repugnancia.

Las muchachas exhibidas a su lado, temblaron casi al mismo tiempo que ella. ¿A causa del frío, o de miedo? Supuso que eran las dos cosas, puesto que los corpiños bordados con hilos coloridos y piedrecillas, eran nada más que formas de tela simbolicas sobre sus partes sensibles. Además, las faldas abiertas hasta los muslos, las convertía al instante en carne fresca.

- _este es el fin –_ pensó agria y tensa con la idea de ser la próxima posesión de alguien, reflexionó en el destino de las demás, que era de naturaleza más sumisa que la suya y su humor se oscureció más aún.

Las ofertas empezaron con la muchacha morena, quien fue arrastrada al frente con brusquedad. Justo como Ino había temido.

Ella se retorcía y rogaba, pero todo fue en vano, era como si mientras más forcejeaba, más la desearan.

 _Eran todos uno enfermos._

Así fue con la siguiente, que mordió la mano de quien la sostenía y fue azotada en el suelo ante su muestra de rebeldía.

El sujeto iba a golpear más a la mujer castaña y fue cuando no pudo más, forcejeando también para actuar, iba hacer lo que sea para imperdirlo.

Sin embargo, de la nada, ese gran campamento improvisado para la venta de esclavas, se encontró rodeado de una jauría completa de weres, unos desconocidos con andar imponente. Todos entraron en total y confiado silencio, como si cada grano de la arena en el desierto les perteneciera. Sus miradas graves, repasaban con violencia contenida a los presentes, revelando que sus intenciones eran letales hacia los hombres que se hallaban ahí. Como sombras siniestras surgieron simplemente de la noche, envolviendo todo a su paso de un aura abrumante de autoridad, derramando tensión a su alrededor.

Los cambiantes presentes parecían haberse quedado mudos.

Algunos integrantes de esa peligrosa manada, estaban en sus formas animales, otros como humanos, pero nadie podía decir que lucían débiles, incluso con la hermosa apariencia de algunos de los hombres, cada uno emanaba poder.

Ella no creía poder estar más sorprendida, pero aún sin saber si estar aliviada o aun más preocupada, comprendió que algo nada agradable estaba por suceder. Solo hace un segundo estaban a punto de ser vendidas, y al siguiente, toda actividad o ruido se detenía bruscamente, como si cada uno de los presentes intuyera el peligro, o peor, su muerte.

Solo basto que terminara ese pensamiento, cuando hombre alto camino con la agilidad de un animal al asecho fuera de las sombras. Con su cabello tan rojo como la sangre y su expresión cruel, se separo de esa manada para acercarse al centro del grupo de desertores.

Su mirada, de un sorprendente color verde aguamarina, se paseó pesada, llena amenaza por algunas caras. La sola acción causó muchas expresiones de pánico y alientos contenidos. Los were bajaban la vista para evitar su intenso analisis.

Algo dentro de ese sujeto vibraba con un gran poder, no solo la forma confiada y dominante en la que caminaba. Su estructura física además, claramente denotaba a alguien fuerte, que era muy hábil para la batalla mano a mano, tal vez el mejor.

En el interior de de Ino se accionó una sensación desconocida, pánico y agitación volvieron su respiración más superficial.

El solo mirarlo, la alteraba de formas muy incomodas. Cada molécula de su lado animal reaccionaba instintivamente a su presencia.

Sus sospechas estaban en aumento y sus nervios subiendo a la superficie de su dermis con un escalofrío.

Ni siquiera podía moverse.

Avanzando con los pasos agiles de un líder cambiante, y en silencio absoluto, el sujeto de cabello rojo se puso más a la vista de todos los presentes. Despojado de cualquier tipo de temor.

Los que se hallaban más cerca dieron un paso atrás. El aroma del miedo empezó a llenar el ambiente y sobre todo, la palidez cubrió algunos rostros bajo sus pieles morenas.

Tales reacciones terminaron por refirmar lo que todo su organismo ya sabía.

 _¡Un alfa!_

Pero no uno común, tenía que ser un alfa antiguo.

En cuanto logró moverse, rápidamente se escondió detrás de sus dos compañeras, antes de que la mirada de aquel líder dominante la detectara.

Sabía que si un lobo alfa descubría su naturaleza, jamás la dejaría irse...

Ella amaba ser libre, correr contra el viento, el poder de decidir su destino, y ser sometida a la voluntad de alguien más no era una opción. Con un alfa las posibilidades de sometimiento eran mucho más elevadas, sabía que su lado were, no podría negarse por mucho tiempo ante los mandatos de un líder real.

Y eso era lo que más le aterraba en todo el mundo.

No soportaría estar bajo el mando de nadie y perder su independencia.

-Están condenados a muerte por traicionar a nuestro pueblo, por el maltrato a las hijas de nuestra raza y por deserción– Pronuncio el hombre, Ino tembló al escuchar su voz dominate, tonos graves llenos de autoridad. Con fuerza absoluta y total claridad, fue todo lo que expresó antes de hacer una señal con la mano, lanzar la cabeza al cielo y emitir un aullido tan poderoso que le hizo temblar hasta el alma, los bellos de su espina levantándose con sensaciones primarias apremiantes. No obstante reconoció la diferencia con sus emociones anteriores, y el conocimiento de un miedo muy diferente al anterior envargandola.

Supo que no era la única afectada cuando sus compañeras temblaron frente a ella.

La sensación de obedecer fue tan poderosa, tan imperativa, que casi creía haber sentido como el suelo se movía bajo sus pies y grandes polillas revoloteaban en su estomago.

Más que nunca quiso huir despavorida.

No era ninguna cobarde, pero conocía bien sus limitaciones. Y ese alfa era una de esas limitaciones.

Los nervios que la llenaban por ser vendida, quedaron olvidados, dejandola con nuevas emociones, cosas que no quería experimentar, que se negaba a sentir. Tuvo temor por la abrumadora presencia, pero esta vez, a causa todas las cosas no dichas, las que representaba con sus estúpidas emociones.

El caos se había desatado. Pandemonio de cambiantes y huesos rotos para llevar.

El puño de un joven de apariencia frágil se estrelló contra la mandíbula y nariz de un traficante, y al contrario de lo que parecía, la cara del were crujió con una gran protesta y el hombre quedó desmadejado en el suelo. Ese _niño_ era peligroso...

Dentro y fuera de ella todo era una locura. Al frente una batalla de cambiantes, dientes y garras enterrándose profundamente en los que antes se creían los dueños y amos. Despedazando la carne de los que iban a comprarlas y usarlas. Una segunda guerra interna para lograr moverse por sí misma, para dejar de ver anonadada ese despliegue asombroso de poder letal, y pronto.

El _alfa_ permanecía en pie, peleando con uno de los mercenarios que era unas dos veces su tamaño. Pero en un solo movimiento, su mano impactó entre el pecho de gigantesco desertor, enterrándose profundamente mientras emanaba abundante sangre. Ese fue el fin del sujeto.

Nunca en su vida había deseado la muerte de alguien, pero en esta ocasión la supervivencia la obligaba a desear que Hinda estuviera en una pelea como aquella… y que no tuviera buena suerte.

Todos los presentes más débiles, se dispersaron despavoridos, otros se dirigían directo a la pelea, incluso algunos trataron de ocultarse. Pero al final era una matanza. Uno tras otro los desertores presentes iban siendo eliminados en una baño de sangre sin cuartel, el sonido de los _cracks_ de sus cráneos o mandíbulas como _música de fondo. L_ os gimoteos y gruñidos, claro indicativo de un golpe final contundente.

La lucha sangrienta era sin excepción contra los renegados, traficantes y compradores. Completamente vertiginosa, violenta en su desarrollo y sin dilación.

Nadie alrededor les prestaba la más mínima atención a las tres. Notó lejanamente como las demás mujeres eran retiradas de entre la batalla, protegidas por el joven que la verdad no era frágil de ninguna forma.

Demasiados ocupados tratando de sobrevivir, o matando, los hombres pasaban a su alrededor, nadie las notaba. De pronto era literalmente invisible y era el momento perfecto para "la graciosa huida".

Una vez más, tenía oportunidad de escapar.

Sin pensarlo más, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a la oscuridad del desierto. Los gritos preocupados de sus compañeras fue el único indicio de que alguien la notara.

La suave y fría arena enterraba sus pies, impidiéndole ser tan rápida como quería, pero siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Ignoró que todas las partes escoriadas de su cuerpo protestaban con ardor, y que lo hacian aun más por sus bruscos movimientos.

Esperanzada ante la idea de lograr su libertad de nuevo, creyó estar a salvo de aquel caos.

-¡busca pleitos! – esa voz era casi un gruñido, la llamaba a ella- ¡vine por ti!

No quiso voltear, no lo necesitaba. Instintivamente sabía que era perseguida, con el sistema limpio de la droga, no solo presentía el doloroso ardor de las muñecas, las molestias en todos sus tendones por el mal viaje y las extremidades más agiles. También escuchaba carrera de alguien a sus espaldas, los golpes pesados de un cazador de gran tamaño revolviendo la arena.

Hinda le daba alcance y no había mucho que pudiera hacer, más que enfrentarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

Recuerden, los capítulos serán cortos para que no se me seque el cerebro y me tarde mucho escribiendo. ¡Saludos!


	3. Capítulo2: Mestiza desafiante

Los personajes son de MasashiKishimoto, los tomes prestados aunque no es una pareja canon, me encantan sus personalidades y lo diferentes que son. Mi primera historia fue in GaaIno, y desde entonces me enamore de la pareja.

* * *

 **Mis sinceros agradecimientos a:**

 **Mari301: Que bueno que te encantó, estoy contenta por eso, trato de que las historias se disfruten. Aquí está el siguiente, espero que te divierta. Aquí se verá el carácter de Ino, y de Gaara y habrá problemas XD. Muchos saludos**

 **DULCESITO311: pobre si, la verdad que a ella la trataron más mal por "rebelde". Por otro lado, sí aquí aparece el Rudo Alfa XD! Muy pronto. Pero se va a llevar una sorpresita el hombre después de que pase todo el ajetreo.**

 **Ccuervoryoko: ¡Hola, mucho gusto! Qué bueno que te unas, me alegro muchísimo que me pongas este review, la verdad es que sé, después de que el SaIno se hizo canon, esta pareja no tiene mucha popularidad, lo estoy haciendo más por amor al arte jajaja (porque a mí me gustan más ;) ). Pero el que alguien lo disfrute lo hace mucho mejor. Gracias por esas opiniones positivas sobre mi forma de escribir y te mando muchos saludos.**

* * *

Lobo rojo2

.

.

.

 **Mestiza desafiante**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Un poco más, solo un poco._

Solo podía rogar internamente por ser más rápida. El temor empezaba a dominarla y eso no era bueno.

 _-_ ¡No tengas miedo encanto! – Gritó en su dirección, su era voz amenazante, y su carrera hacia ella se escuchaban más cerca que antes -¡nos vamos a divertir! – el tono de burla solo disparo sus latidos a lo indecible.

Ella no podía ocultar más el aroma de pánico en su piel, o su ira. Incluso así, no se detuvo,

Quería asegurarse que están muy lejos, donde él no podría llamar a sus degenerados camaradas. Donde nadie la vería desafiarlo abiertamente y supiera que ella era capaz de atacar. Dos veces estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, pero el punto fuerte de Ino, era la rapidez en sus movimientos y la agilidad para desviarlos.

Algo que había recuperado prontamente con la droga saliendo de su sistema.

Era posible para ella esa carrera, gracias a la enorme luna plateada que se levantaba en el cielo.

Sin embargo eso no quería decir que estaba con ventaja. A lado de alguien como Hinda, jamás estaría por delante. Lo único que podía aprovechar, era la falta de conocimiento que el oponente tenía sobre ella, y lo que era capaz de hacer para defenderse.

Los pulmones empezaban a arder dentro de su pecho, casi al punto del dolor, era claro que el maltrato de esas semanas cobraba su cuota.

Sin poder retrasar más lo inevitable, dio una vuelta ligera y rápida, haciendo un movimiento en redondo que tomo desprevenido a su persecutor. Obviamente, la sorpresa no duro mucho. Una sonrisa cínica se curvo en el rostro del hombre y empezó a asecharla.

Disfrutando mórbidamente de la _cacería._

Un fuerte soplo de brisa nocturna llegó en su dirección, trayendo consigo lo aromas del desierto, acarreando hasta esa distancia, el olor de la sangre derramada del campamento, el hedor vicioso de la transpiración de Hinda, y su apetito por tenerla. Era algo peor que lo experimentado en medio de toda la jauría de compradores porque no podían tocarla, porque ellos debía "reclamar su compra" una vez se la llevaran. Pero con este rastrero desertor contaba con tiempo para armar un plan. Además, lo que emanaba de él, era el deseo por la violencia, una que quería aplicar en ella.

Tembló, ya no podía controlarse.

El primer instinto de Ino fue correr de nuevo, su lado animal advirtiéndole visceralmente que no podría ganarle. Pero se concentró, no dejando que su naturaleza la distrajera, no que lo hicieran los sonidos nocturnos de alimañas corriendo bajo sus pies o los ojos pervertidos de él sobre su cuerpo.

Al contrario de eso, tomo todo el autocontrol que le quedaba y se colocó como él lo hacía. En posición de ataque, indicando con su propia manera hostil, que si él la atacaba, ella también lo haría.

Hinda no pudo ocultar la confusión en su rostro, frunciendo las cejas con desconcierto. Con todo, un momento después su expresión cambió de nuevo, tornándose en divertida al verla de tratando de enfrentarlo.

Obviamente subestimándola por ser pequeña y mujer cambiante.

-¿esta es tu idea de diversión previa? –soltó el were con ironía, burlándose con esa sonrisa que pudiera creerse amistosa, pero que solo auguraba sufrimiento – me estoy decepcionando…

-¡Me importa un infierno lo que te guste. Tendrás que matarme! –regresó con ira, ya sin poder mantener la fachada de sumisa por más tiempo-¡es la única cosa que tendrás de mí, porque si te acercas te despellejo! – no había reto en su voz, solamente la declaración de un hecho, pero sabía cualquier _macho_ lo tomaría así.

La sonrisa sardónica de él se ensanchó, pero no llegó a sus centelleantes ojos molestos. Una expresión que tomo una transformación siniestras gracias a las nubes cubriendo parcialmente al astro de la noche.

Era claro, no la conocía, o a cualquier mujer were que hubiera osado desafiarlo.

No era la primera vez que se hallaba acorralada y tenía que defenderse. Los hombres cambiantes eran una completa molestia, siempre la hacían temer por su seguridad, y los sujetos como Hinda que la seguían para dominarla, estaban en su _top ten_ de " _evitar-aún- a-costa-de-tu-vida-porque-ser-atrapada- será- peor- que-el-infierno"._

Lo malo era que ese tipo de idiotas parecían detectarla a millas de distancia, y siempre la querían someter para que fuera su posesión.

 _Bien, pues, ella no era un objeto sin alma._

-Palabras grandes para una lobita tan pequeña - dijo el sujeto asechando a su alrededor, acercándose a cada paso para atraparla fácilmente. Pero Ino ya adivinaba sus intenciones. Supo con un segundo de anticipación, el momento que decidió lanzarse hacia ella.

Con respiración alocada, saltó con toda su velocidad.

Las manos de él rozaron por poco su figura, su cabello rubio se deslizó un micro segundo entre los dedos del despiadado cazador, haciéndole casi ver su final. La poca energía en su cuerpo se estaba agotando rápido, la falta de alimentos nutritivos y agua haciendo de principal enemigo. Ahora comprendía, no podía escurrirse de las manos de Hinda una tercera vez. Una segunda lo lograría, sin embargo no obtendría más que eso, sus piernas temblaban y el dolor en sus tendones iba en aumento.

-eres veloz -alabó falsamente, mientras buscaba atrapar una de sus extremidades por segunda ocasión. La Yamanaka recibió en cambio, una larga herida en sus desnudas costillas por donde brotó un hilo grueso de sangre. Solo pudo _sisear_ ante ese nuevo ardor y alejarse antes de que el corte fuera más profundo - pero no tanto como yo.

Solo le quedaba una opción, era demasiado arriesgada, pero tenía que tratar con ello.

Con el corazón tronando en sus oídos y un enorme nudo en la garganta, se quedó quieta. Levantó la cabeza sin ocultar, deliberadamente, el temor que la llenaba. Solo en dos parpadeos Hinda envolvió la delgada garganta de la rubia, con una sola mano la levantó en el aire como para recordarle quién era el más fuerte de los dos.

\- ya no pareces tan valiente lobita...- el sonrió cruelmente, mirando como el oxígeno escapaba de sus pulmones, su boca se abría automáticamente en busca de algo que respirar. Con él finalmente con la guardia baja, se dijo a sí misma, que ya era suficiente. Era momento de desengañar al infeliz. Ella no era ninguna _lobita_ indefensa, por lo menos no del todo.

Así tan velozmente como fue atacada, enterró sus ahora alargadas garras lo más profundo que pudo, en los musculosos hombros de su captor, él en un solo instante la soltó bruscamente, gimiendo y maldiciendo por el dolor- ¡Tu! ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?- entonces la voz del were era casi por completo un gruñido rabioso. Sosteniendo firmemente el lado donde las _garras_ de Ino hicieron más daño, le bramó de ira.

-Te, te dije que, te iba a despellejar - le recordó ella a penas en un jadeo, su garganta aún dolía pero la sangre en sus manos la hizo sentir un poco más fuerte. Sin embargo no se engañaba, sabía que estaba cerca lo peor. La sonrisa de Hinda, se hallaba distorsionada en una mueca de feroz amenaza y sólo aumentó su temor.

Iba a morir, ya lo sabía. Pero gracias a su acto de auto preservación, sería una muerte más acelerada y atroz. Indiscutiblemente, pensaba seguir luchando hasta quitar de la cabeza del desertor la idea de conservarla, por si acaso su carne sangrante no era suficiente recordatorio de lo peligrosa que también era ella.

-No eres como las demás ¿No es así? Todo este tiempo agachando tu pequeña cabeza rubia, una mestiza como tú debería estar muerta - expresó con rabia ardiente el cambiante, temblando su espalda por los tendones que ella había dañado. Lo que dijera no debería haberla afectado, después de todo era cualquier cosa, menos su amigo. Pero lo hizo, era el recordatorio de palabras ya antes dadas a su persona, de lo extraña que era en un mundo de cambiantes.

Una mestiza viva después de casi doscientos años, una que podía tomar su forma de lobo y que además era de linaje dominante. _Una hembra alfa_ …

-que bueno que no me importa lo que un desertor y traficante de porquería diga al respecto- replicó segura pero entrecortadamente, con el sentimiento furioso de atacar al tipo. Callarlo de una vez porque no merecía ser juzgada por una escoria así.

Hinda La atacó de nueva cuenta, esta vez logrando sostenerla por el brazo en un agarre brutal. Al instante respondió ante la agresión, sin esperar por más avisos enterró sus dientes en el brazo del hombre, al mismo tiempo que emitía un bajo gruñido desde su garganta femenina. Súbitamente él aulló por los daños, mientras el olor ferroso de la sangre y fármacos, que antes no había notado, se volvió más potente.

Un segundo después, el puño opuesto del sujeto se estrelló en su rostro. Un golpe tan fuerte que la arrojó lejos de él, cayó totalmente aturdida sobre una duna cercana. Decir que el piso temblaba y que veía estrellas era quedarse corto. Su visión se multiplicó y bailo como la de un ebrio.

 _Al menos eso era lo que se decía._

Antes de poder recuperar los sentidos, recibió una patada furiosa en el estómago, luego otra y una más. Tuvo que caerse una bola para no vomitar, no obstante no pudo callar los gemidos de dolor y los sollozos que emergían involuntariamente de su boca.

-¡Te voy a matar a golpes, maldita sarnosa! - el grito desquiciado retumbó en sus oídos al mismo tiempo que brotaba sangre de su boca.

 _Dios, estaba muerta._

Era claro que ninguna mujer había herido a ese demente jamás, e Ino lo había hecho gravemente.

Entonces ya no pudo seguir cubriendose el rostro con las manos, la esperanza de vivir esfumandose en la brisa de la solitaria noche. Era muy consciente, que una vez que golpeara su cara con esas gruesas botas, haría pedazos su cráneo.

Ya sin fuerzas por la agónica desesperación, cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que se encogía más sobre sí misma. Tanto era el dolor y el cansancio, como también por la admisión de su derrota, que los gimoteos desgarradores escaparon de su control. No es como si tuviera muchas opciones de todos modos, un mes y medio de lidiar contra sus captores la había dejado sin defensas, al punto de la desesperación.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera seguir su tormento, un tercer sujeto se presentó.

Un profundo y salvaje gruñido se alzo sobre el ruido de su golpiza, deteniendo el abuso de Hinda tiempo suficiente para aclarar su visión, pero no para calmar sus palpitantes y arruinados músculos a carne viva. El movimiento apurado de su atacante, por ver el origen de tal sonido fue rápido hacia atrás, dejándola vislumbrar una figura masculina y amenazadora que caminaba con una gracia mortal sobre la arena, un brillo verde y bestial en los ojos, uno que cuando reparo en su persona se volvió aún más profundamente oscuro, lleno de una dureza tremenda.

Los estremecimientos y los espasmos musculares en su estomago y las partes abusadas, eran ahora incontenibles. Temblaba, castañeando sus dientes sin control por el intenso dolor y el shock nervioso que la abrumaba.

Al siguiente instante, la sombra del cambiante fluyó en un movimiento de velocidad antinatural sobre ellos, su cuerpo era liberado del peso amargo de su agresor, sonidos crudos de golpes carne contra carne resonó cruel, alzándose sobre los gruñidos frenéticos. Quería ver qué pasaba, o irse lejos de ahí, refugiarse para llorar y gritar su frustración, así que trató de levantarse, pero al incorporarse con ese temblor que ahora le parecía constante, se derrumbo en un motón encima de la fría arenisca.

Su mejilla choco contra el suelo movedizo y agradeció, no por primera vez, que la arena fuera tan blanda.

Frente a ella, todo se ponía borroso y lejano. Además que las nubes ocultando la luz de la luna, impedían ver las dos figuras que luchaban, y no era de mucha ayuda.

Su estado era peor a cada momento, tantas cosas soportadas para no quedarse dormida en el viaje, para estar al tanto de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, todo eso solamente para que en un momento crucial, cada instinto y fuerza le fallara.

Un gruñido amenazante hacia ella le advirtió nuevamente del peligro que corría en ese estado de debilidad, pero ese mismo fue seguido de un crujido cruel de desgarro, más el grito lastimoso de un hombre que la hizo estremecerse. Un hueso roto, intuyó debido a los gemidos deplorables, tal vez una brazo, o una pierna.

Sus propios dolorosas y sangrantes heridas la abrumaron y gimió un sollozo de dolor. El gruñido amenazante se calmó después que ella se quejara amargamente, entonces un poderoso y cercano aullido colmó sus sentidos.

 _Hay diablos…_ debió haberlo imaginado, solo un alfa vencería tan rápidamente a alguien como Hinda.

Pero inclusive, con su corazón acelerado como estaba y a punto de desmayarse, se sintió ser levantada en brazos con un cuidado que rayaba en la devoción, su cabeza recargada contra un duro pecho de palpitar calmado, y unos cálidos brazos que la llevaron como su no pesara nada.

 _-¿Porqué tienes que oler tan bien? -_ pregunto amargamente dentro de su cabeza, aunque podría parecer un pensamiento halagador, para ella era una idea llena de irónica desesperación. ¿Cómo un ser tan poderoso y brutal podía oler como una mañana fresca entre la naturaleza y hierbas citricas? Buscó con dificultad la cara de quien la había salvado, pero con todo ese pesado cansancio y los rayos de la luna en el cielo arrojando sombras en el rostro de él, solamente pudo ver las refulgentes gemas verdosas, abrillanto del mismo modo que el de otros animales de presa en la noche.

Él también la miraba, notó. Y fue realmente lo último que hizo, todo apagándose sin advertencia.

…

Empezó a correr de vuelta con su grupo de rescate, preocupado por la cantidad de sangre que había sobre la mestiza, por la forma en que su cuerpo pequeño temblaba.

No quería pensar ni un momento más, qué habría pasado con la mujer si sus compañeras no lo hubieran puesto bajo aviso.

Le sorprendió mucho cuando las dos temerosas muchachas se acercaron a él, con la obvia apariencia de querer correr lejos de su persona y temblando por la escasas ropas. Incluso así, entre sollozos nerviosos pudieron decirle, que una de ellas había corrido lejos del campamento, y que tras ella acababa de salir uno de los desertores.

 _Si en lugar de correr directamente a donde ellas indicaron, hubiera esperado a que lo hiciera Haku…_

Su ser completo rezumbaba de rabia por el pensamiento. Lo apremiaban las heridas sangrantes de la mestiza que llevaba en brazos, así que aceleró su carrera. Era difícil ser cuidadoso en una emergencia como esa, pero todavía intentó evitar movimientos bruscos.

Mirar a cualquier mujer ser maltratada ya le causaba de antemano, un rechazo tan vil y fuerte que lindaba en la repugnancia. Pero lo que encontró no fue simplemente un hecho que rechazaba íntimamente y que ya conocía, lo que encontró fue un recuerdo infernal. Un pasado que prefería no revivir porque si no, se encomendaría solo a la caza encarnizada de los asesinos de su madre. Y su pueblo lo necesitaba demasiado para permitirse tales actos egoístas.

Los depravados como él, que no tenían reparo en lastimar tan duramente a una hembra were, debían desaparecer.

Por eso mismo quiso arrancar la cabeza del traidor e infame rufián. El sujeto era bueno esquivando sus garras, y le desconcertó ver la sangre que ya manaba de las heridas profundas en sus hombros y brazo. Desgarros alargados al principio y unos agujeros como dedos en los tendones. Por un momento entendió a qué se debían los golpes a la mujer, y un extraño sentimiento de orgullo se instaló en él, al entender que ella era la causante de eso. Fue un sentimiento muy fugaz, nunca olvidando que _ella_ estaba casi muerta por los golpes. Justo como su madre alguna vez.

Esta maltratada mujer, soportando esa tremenda golpiza por parte de un were de tal calibre, le recordó tiempo pasados, cuando con impotencia solo podía ver, como su progenitora era herida hasta que casi estaba muerta… Eso era algo de lo que no quería acordarse, no más. Pero una sola ajeada a la chica rubia, a su pálida piel sangrando por las marcar de golpes y cuerdas cruzando desde su rostro a sus piernas, además de su pequeña contextura, lo devolvía automáticamente a ese espacio de tiempo.

 _El infierno en vida._

Pensó en su reciente enfrentamiento, en como golpeo a su oponente con el puño cerrado entonces, un impacto lleno que conectó fulminante en la mandíbula. El were corrupto se derrumbo al suelo, pero se levantó tambaleándose en su dirección. El otro procuró también hacerle daño y duplicó su golpe, tratando de alcanzar su quijada, pero las heridas hechas por la mujer debilitaron demasiado al hombre, ralentizando el gancho.

No llegó con suficiente rapidez al rostro de Gaara, y aprovechando el movimiento, el alfa atrapó su brazo y en ese mismo movimiento, lo rompió desde los huesos.

Luego iba por su cabeza, para poner fin al desperdicio que era su infame vida, sin embargo una vez más tuvo que detenerse, ahora debido al lamento femenino. Un sonido lleno de dolor, que lo hizo consiente de nuevo de lo vulnerable que se hallaba la chica rubia.

La pequeña distracción fue todo lo que necesitó el otro were-lobo para correr en hacia el desierto, con el brazo roto y con la sangre corriendo por sus brazos.

No lo siguió, era inútil si quería que sobreviviera la joven.

El solo aspirar su natural aroma femenino, mezclado con los remanentes del miedo y la ira, oscurecían más y más su determinación de encontrar el origen del tráfico clandestino.

No podía permitir que esto pasara de nuevo.

Con la velocidad constante que había tomado, llegó en poco tiempo a donde el grupo de ataque arrastraba cuerpos para quemarlos, un requerimiento al morir cualquier cambiante, excepto si el clan contaba con lugares secretos a donde enterrar a sus caídos y ningún humano llegaría.

Por otro lado, las demás mujeres empezaban a ser ubicadas sobre los caballos extra para llevarlas a su campamento más cercano. Eso era bueno, un día menos de batalla, pero era más que una batalla. El camino para ganar una guerra era largo y lo comprendía profundamente. Ser alfa por quinientos años le había dejado muchas lecciones.

El olor a muerte todavía se hallaba presente sobre la arena, pero eso era lo de menos prioridad.

-¡Rashid, tengo una mujer herida! – sin siquiera terminar la frase, el médico del grupo de pumas ya se acercaba con su mochila-botiquín de emergencia. Su rostro moreno y sus facciones hablaban de ancestros hindús, pero su altura, muy cercana a la del mismo alfa, también señalaban su naturaleza depredadora.

Una sola mirada bastó al were-puma para saber qué hacer, sacó una jeringa preparada con un líquido traslucido y la aplicó en el brazo de la mujer aun en brazos de Gaara.

-Perdió mucha sangre alfa, y sus heridas están tardando en cerrarse –explicó primero, la preocupación por ello surcando su rostro – el medicamento que acabo de inyectarle va a detener las hemorragias pero necesitará reposar mucho.

-Bien, comprendo –replicó indescifrable. Él se aseguraría que todas ellas estuvieran cómodas mientras encontraban a sus manadas o las devolvían a sus familias. Principalmente, se aseguraría que la pequeña rubia imprudente se recuperara.

No podía apartar de su cabeza, las marcas sangrientas en los hombros del desertor, y el impacto del daño en sus brazos.

Claramente la maltratada mestiza no era lo que se podría pensar.

.

.

.

Quería abrir los ojos, mover su cuerpo y salir corriendo muy lejos.

La adrenalina comenzó a corre muy fuerte y rápido dentro de ella.

No sabía con exactitud dónde estaba, pero podía captar el mismo aroma a especias picantes, inciensos aromáticos y arena fresca, además de la esencia de muchos cambiantes, lobos, pumas y otros que no identificaba bien...

Estaba rodeada y eso solo la abrumó un poco más.

Podía escuchar los quejidos aburridos de los camellos, sus chasquidos al mascar y el bufar de los caballos. Las voces de mujeres a los alrededores con ese aire delicado y agradable que caracterizaba a las sumisas. Hizo una mueca sin querer, no podía evitarlo, nunca se llevó bien con las otras hembras y pronto dejo de intentar una amistad.

Las otras chicas estaban rodeadas del resonar de las cacerolas de aluminio y el sonido del agua rompiendo en hervor.

Tenía hambre, además del vértigo generado por no saber qué sería de ella de ahora en adelante. No ayudaba al autocontrol precisamente, el olor de las verduras y la carne hirviendo juntas, en lugar de eso era un delicioso aliciente para esforzarse más en abrir los ojos solamente, y perderse en el sabor de la comida.

Sería tan fácil, no como intentar una nueva huida.

¿Hace cuanto no comía algo decente?

En un esfuerzo supremo por espabilarse, finalmente abrió los ojos.

Sin levantarse de su suave lecho, movió su cabeza aturdida, buscando un punto de referencia, algo que la distrajera del dolor en las sienes.

Los colores brillantes, de una amplia variación geométrica encandilaron sus ojos, diseños multicolores del medio oriente por todas partes a su alrededor, en el techo de la enorme tienda. Las cortinas interiores eran lisas de un color beige y en sobre el suelo de la estancia, gruesas alfombras marón-rojo tapaban la arena. El sitio se encontraba los clásicos espacios llenos de cojines para los huéspedes, pero había también objetos que ella nunca hubiera imaginado posibles hallar en medio del desierto.

Trató de concentrarse en ellos, queriendo olvidar la creciente incertidumbre por su nueva situación y el sentimiento de derrota por haber fallado en su huida de la peor manera. Siendo lastimada casi hasta la muerte por un hombre.

La sensación de vértigo se sumó a su ansiedad, y respiro hondo, tratando de no pensar en la noche pasada.

En el fondo de una de las aéreas, un gran librero de madera fina y esmeradamente tallado, guardaba muchos libros con pastas desgastadas, Incluso desde su lugar, podía percibir el olor de antigüedad. Una computadora portátil se hallaba en una pequeña mesa entre los cojines bordados, además de una nevera solar- de esa que solamente había visto en internet- y armas, de todos tipos; espadas, lanzas, cuchillos de caza y algo más moderno, como las escopetas de alto calibre. No sé extraño, después de todo, un líder tiene que saber adaptarse a las épocas y hacer sobrevivir a su pueblo como sea. No los juzgaba por eso… solo no quería tener nada que ver con ellos.

Lo que no terminaba de comprender era ¿por qué ella, y solo ella, estaban en la tienda del Alfa? Sus sentidos no dejaban de llenarle la nariz del aroma a naturaleza fresca y citricos, en la cama, en las cortinas… y eso no le gustaba nada.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Todas la cortinas estaban levantadas, lo que le permitía ver un escritorio amplio con forma de media luna, en el descansaban documentos de todos tipos y colores.

Uno de ellos llamó rápidamente su atención, ya que una de sus esquinas caía graciosamente por un lado y se balanceaba con la brisa fresca de la mañana que se colaba por la entrada. Los colores terrosos indicaban las zonas áridas, y los verdes la vegetación, líneas punteadas y continuas indicaban rutas y distancias…

Un mapa.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerla tratar de levantarse. Ignorando su malestar, movió con dificultad sus piernas y brazos, cada una de esas partes eran como un gran peso muerto, así que mover las sabanas se convirtió un verdadero reto. Hasta que finalmente pudo incorporarse con el cuerpo tembloroso, se percató que la debilidad era demasiada para tratar de huir de inmediato, que sus costillas estaban vendadas y su cuerpo se hallaba vestido de una túnica azul marino larga y ricamente bordada con hilos blancos.

Se encontró incomoda y avergonzada, al pensar fugazmente en la nueva ropa sobre su cuerpo, preguntándose ¿Cuándo la habían cambiado?

Sin embargo, no se preocuparía de eso, o la debilidad ahora. Lo que necesitaba era conseguir ese mapa, y hacerlo pronto. Antes de que alguien llegara, adivinara sus intenciones y no supiera cómo irse lejos de esa manada… y de ese líder pelirrojo que le causaba tanta inquietud.

Al rememorar sus últimos momentos de conciencia, el pulso se disparo errático en sus venas. Se dio cuenta que su huida, en lugar de alejarla de _él_ , solamente la volvió un foco de atención. El alfa era quien la había ayudado… Lo último que recordaba era los ojos verdes de él, mirándola contra un cielo nocturno con sus intensos ojos depredadores sobre ella.

Sintió como si una corriente eléctrica golpeara su columna y supo que tenía que memorizar ese mapa ya.

Volver a su vida, eso era lo que quería. Y no estar pensando en un hombre que fácilmente podría pisotearla.

Con pasos tan temblorosos como los de un bebe, empezó a caminar hacia esa mesa, todos los músculos le dolían tremendamente y empezó a sentir mareos.

No era para menos, nadie tenía que recordarle su encuentro con Hinda, jamás olvidaría el miedo que sintió, o la forma en la lastimo despiadadamente, ni su repugnante mirada llena de codicia sobre su cuerpo.

Sacudiéndose esas malas memorias, continuó con su misión de conseguir el mapa.

Llegó a la mesa con un temblor, y no precisamente por la debilidad, sino por la onda de asco y repugnancia que producía esa remembranza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces sacó el mapa debajo de la pila de papeles y los desplegó para revisarlo. La ruta indicaba kilómetros y kilómetros de por medio entre el vasto desierto y varios oasis dispersos en las diferentes rutas, que es donde ella suponía se encontraban. Uno de esos remansos de agua en medio de la nada.

-¿Qué bueno que ya estas levantada? – la profunda y sosegada voz masculina la sobresaltó, Ino se volteo asustada, tan rápido que los mareos se hicieron vertiginosos al punto que no pudo sostenerse en pie por más tiempo y se derrumbó. Solo gracias a la velocidad antinatural del depredador cercano, no alcanzó a tocar el suelo – es obvio que no estás recuperada del todo, no debiste levantarte sin pedir ayuda –le riño con aire conocedor, pero su tono se mantuvo sereno, como el que se usa con un niño imprudente, y aún así llevaba en el sonido una orden poderosa de obedecer, aspecto que solo era reforzado con el firme agarre alrededor de su cintura.

Sus pulsaciones, que apenas se calmaron, se dispararon de nuevo ante la abrumadora presencia del líder cambiante. Ella se inquietó más al obsérvalo a la luz de día y tan cerca. Era muy atractivo, incluso con sus facciones sesgadas y duras podía apreciarlo. Lo peor de estar ahí, tan cerca de él, era que él podía escuchar sus latidos, percibir su agitación, cosa que la incomodaba y avergonzaba. Sabía muy bien que los alfa y betas, tenían sentidos supremo.

En un esfuerzo por librarse de él, dio un paso hacia atrás.

-S-solo hago lo que yo quiero hacer – refutó con cansancio. Ese hombre era poderoso sin duda lo sentía en sus movimientos, en su manera de sostenerla, la hacía temblar por dentro con solo hablar, sumado a ello, sus ojos verdes cambiaban a los de lobo mientras la analizaba descaradamente. Apretando los dientes y los puños, se armo de valor para enfrentarlo y salir del incomodo silencio –suéltame – soltó con expresa irritación al no lograr zafarse por ella misma.

En vez de hacerle caso, afianzó más el agarra en su cintura, curvando su boca en una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Si te suelto caerás, y voy a cuidarte aunque no quieras –dijo simple, sereno, y eso solamente molestó más a Ino ¿Quién se creía ese idiota, _superman, el patrono de las almas perdidas?_ Furiosa trató de patearlo, pero sus piernas solo atinaron un golpe que no causó ningún daño (menos en su estado) –si continuas solamente te harás daño – continuo con paciencia el sujeto, pero a ella eso no le importó. Simplemete quería alejarse para ordenar su mente.

Después intento empujarlo sin éxito, y al final abofetearlo, pero su mano fue interceptada por él con una ridícula facilidad.

Con su mano pequeña y pálida, sostenida por la de él un poco más oscura, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo por no temblar ante su toque, por soportar el concienzudo estudio que él hacia a sus dos manos unidas.

-¡suéltame! – pidió agitada y confundida. No sabía porque ese sujeto le afectaba así, pero no le gustana, nada-… por favor –terminó por decir más modestamente. Estaba agobiada.

-No voy a hacerte daño –le aseguro sin dejar de mirarla con neutralidad, en sus ojos no había burla, ni violencia, solo pura y completa concentración sobre su persona, como si estuviera tratando de entender lo que pasaba ahí, tanto como ella. Eso fue lo único que le evitó el ataque de pánico.

Antes de que ella pudiera seguir forcejeando, el alfa la llevó de nuevo a la cama y la sentó ahí tratándola con admirable cuidado.

Al fin la había soltado, pero no por eso se sintió menos abrumada.

Ino, se hallaba descolocada. Sabía que estaba siendo grosera, violenta e irracional, pero él reaccionaba con tanta calma que no sabía que decir. El último líder de manada con el que convivió era un ser iracundo, egoísta y dominante.

-Se que eres una mestiza de lobo –dijo sacándola de su ensimismamiento, ahora él estaba sentado en un banco amplio que coloco frente a ella, que estaba en la cama, ni siquiera lo vio hacerlo – pero eres diferente, y quiero saber ¿qué es?

¡NO! No, no, no… Eso estaba muy mal, ella no quería decirle a nadie. La última vez, casi no escapa de ese Clan de dementes con cargada testosterona.

-No quiero – respondió, su tono no daba lugar a replica. Comprendía que desobedecer a un alfa era un insulto y una muestra de sublevación, pero su secreto era lo único que la mantenía segura.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí esta parte, lo siento mucho por la tardanza. Esta semana pasada ha sido de mucho, mucho trabajo. Ya saben, tarde o temprano pero no abandono.

Muchos saludos, y les deseo el mejor fin de semana y puente- a los que son de aquí de México (no se excedan por favor).

HOla para quienes me leen. He notado que hay muy pocos FANART QUE SEAN GAAINO. POR LO MISMO ACABO DE ABRIR UNA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK, DONDE IRE SUBIENDO FANART, MIO Y DE OTROS AUTORES. PARA LOS DIFERENTES FICS. Sasusaku, .  


 **www. facebook . profile. php?id =100009606829186**

 **Todo es junto pero lo separe porque no puede aparecer de otra manera en esta sección.**

 **También pueden encontrarme como**

 **Jossie Díaz**

ESTA ES UNA INVITACIÓN CORDIAL PARA QUIENES GUSTEN OBTENER O PRODUCIR FANART DE ESTE TIPO. MUCHOS SALUDOS.


	4. Capítulo3:mestiza desafiante parteII

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia por otro lado es de mi total invensión.

* * *

 **Mari301: muchos saludos, espero te guste esta parte. Estoy muy contenta de que te haya gutado lo anterior. A mi me ha gustado muchi como quedó. Te mando muchos saludos deseandote un buen fin de semana.**

 **DULCESITO311: Si bueno, así pasa cuando uno no piensa con claridad, o esta demasiado desesperado por evitar algo. Como cuando no quieres encontrar un pelo en la sopa, o un ajo en el arroz, o no quieres encontrarte a alguien, ya vez. Así es la vida. Esta parte espero te guste, las cosas van mejorando, pero también empiezan los retos. muchos saludos ;)**

 **cuervo ryoko: me alienta y halaga mucho que te gute. Por otro lado, me sorprende un poco que estes leyendo un GaaIno, pero supongo que no hay muchos actualizando fic ultimamente. Estoy muy contenta sin embargo, que mi pequeña historia llamara tu atención. Muchas gracias por escribir y te mando muchos saludos.**

* * *

Lobo Rojo3

.

.

.

Capítulo3: Mestiza desafiante parte II

.

.

.

-sé que eres una mestiza de lobo –dijo atrayendo su atención ahora que lucía distraída. De todos modos, el ensimismamiento de la chica rubia no duro mucho, cuando ella volvió a posar sus ojos sobre él con la mirada llena de cautela, parpadeó como para velar sus emociones. Solo que era imposible ocultar algo de alguien tan meticuloso como lo era Gaara –pero eres diferente y quiero saber ¿qué es?- la declaración sobre su _particularidad_ no fueron una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Alarma, eso fue lo que fugazmente surcó aquel delicado rostro marcado con hematomas.

El que las marcas de sus maltrato, no hubiera desaparecido ya, era un recordatorio de su origen frágil de humana, y al mismo tiempo, ensombreció el humor de Gaara saber que ella era tan delicada.

Tan fácil de romper.

 _Buscaría a ese canalla que la lastimó y lo destrozaría. Podría ese sujeto estar suministrando el mismo maltrato a otras mujeres._

 _-_ No quiero – la respuesta de ella fue inflexible y sorprendió al pelirrojo líder, sacándolo de inmediato de sus pensamientos.

Nadie le respondía de esa manera. No era natural…

Tal acto en sí, ya era una gran, gran diferencia con casi toda la población femenina de _weres._

La observó minuciosamente, ahora más atento a ella debido a su respuesta, tratando de adivinar ¿Por qué la chica era tan particular? Tarde o temprano lo sabría, pero la curiosidad era mucha en su lado más inhumano, uno que a duras penas mantenía a raya.

Los instintos de Gaara era sumamente ponentes, él sabía de manera automática acerca de las personas y de los cambiantes. Sus corazonadas jamás le habían fallado. Siempre supo quien era bueno por naturaleza, sumiso, alegre, y también los que eran hipócritas o malos, o traicioneros…

Pero por alguna razón, a esta fémina no podía leerla del todo.

-¿a que le temes tanto? –interrogó esperando por una más de sus respuestas malcriadas. Algo, cualquier cosa que le diera más indicios.

-y-yo no tengo miedo –dijo impertinente la otra. La diversión burbujeó dentro de él por primera vez en muchos años. Su mentira era muy obvia, él escuchaba con claridad el salvaje latido de su corazón.

Por alguna razón, esa situación lo llenó de una emoción de euforia. Y mucha confusión.

Se irguió del banco ante la atenta, y _hermosa-_ recelosa mirada azul cielo de aquella mujer rubia, caminó con lentitud frente a ella, flexionando lentamente los músculos con los mismos movimientos acechantes de su _were_. Quería que el interrogatorio fuera tranquilo, pero ella no cooperaba como imaginó, y sus acciones lo intrigaban más a cada momento.

Ya había analizado en su mente, una y otra vez, cómo es que esta mujer, en lugar de esperar por ayuda, corrió en la dirección opuesta. Cómo se enfrentó ella sola a un cambiante del doble de su tamaño y peso, las lesiones sangrantes de aquel sujeto que no fueron provocadas por Gaara.

Ella escondía algo y él quería saber qué era.

Era una cosa nueva para un alfa _antiguo_ como él, que alguien no apartara los ojos en muestra de sumisión, o que no se mostrara temerosa de su cercanía.

La chica tenía un increíble valor, o simplemente era demasiado ignorante de sus costumbres y su instinto...

-entonces hablemos –le dijo con esa misma calma que lo distinguía entre sus congéneres, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho para no lucir tan intimidante, él no necesitaba gritar para intimidar o dar órdenes. Tampoco necesitaba hacerlo para eliminar a los enemigos, sino lo contrario. Y la actitud de la mujer le era interesante, refrescante, estaba temerosa, pero lo desafiaba – al estar en _mi territorio,_ tienes el deber moral de facilitarme información. Digamos que es una muestra de respeto –terminó de explicarle con sencillez.

La curiosidad natural del lobo lo instó a prestar atención detenidamente a ella, a sus movimientos, su respiración, la postura rígida que mantenía ahí, sentada en _su cama._ Aspiro lento en su dirección y el aroma de flores acuáticas llenó sus pulmones. Era empírico en él dejarse guiar por su lado animal y merodear lo que le interesaba, apropiarse de él. Era casi imposible aceptar un "no" por respuesta. Contenerse ahora, a reaccionar como se esperaba de un alfa y exigir una respuesta real, le tomo demasiada fuerza.

Después de ese cientos de años viviendo como un dominante, el comportamiento humano pasaba muchas veces a segundo o tercer plano.

-¿y si no quiero ha-hablar? – su voz melodiosa era sin duda grata, provocadora. Pero inclusive con eso, no logró ocultar la vacilación, o el temblor en sus labios de un oscuro rosado. Gaara los miro un momento más, como si fuese dominado por la escena.

Él era un dirigente y guía en sus tierras, su pueblo le seguía.

¿Por qué esta mujer parecía tan reacia a sus peticiones?

Movió la cabeza de la misma forma que un lobo al asecho, con más curiosidad que deseo de demostrar su superioridad – tu comportamiento es incorrecto – dijo seriamente, sin imprimir ninguna crítica en las palabras, pero molesto al mismo tiempo por esa nueva necesidad de seguir los temblores de su boca carnosa – necesitó una respuesta pronto – dijo neutral, y con todo, no pudiendo evitar el proceder desafiante, lanzando un reto implícito en su andar y el repentino acercamiento hacia la joven.

Necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas, ver hasta donde era capaz de ir esta mujer para desafiarlo. Era después de todo un alfa con su animal muy cerca de la superficie humana.

Sin entender aún, cuál era la fuerza que no le permita apartar la vista la mestiza de lobo, la levanto sin esperar permiso, colocándola de pie a su lado y la sostuvo para percibirla más de cerca, para que no "callera y se lastimara" mientras la examinaba.

Largo cabello dorado claro, piel pálida y tersa todavía mostrando los cardenales del maltrato surcado su cuerpo-eso lo irritó de nuevo cuando ya había estado en control- recordaba su figura femenina contra a plateada luz de la luna llena, sin embargo trataba de no hacerlo, aunque era de lo más difícil… por respeto claro está, y para evitar problemas con el otro clan, evito esas imágenes…

Con seguridad él no pudo ver nada fuera de lo común.

Las mujeres, sin importar su raza o nacionalidad, era algo que él nunca había podido comprender, y cada una de ellas temía a un alfa de su clase, por eso era una gran complicación tomar una compañera teniendo tal naturaleza dominante.

Pero la rubia era diferente.

El alfa Uchiha, Itachi, era como él. Un solitario, incluso si se sentía obligado a estar alrededor de la manada, la necesidad de proteger a los tuyos era más fuerte que la de vagar solo.

Por un buen rato ninguno hablo, era una especie de lucha de miradas, donde los dos se medían.

Su análisis no le dio ningún indicio, no logro encontrar nada en particular, además de su increíble belleza femenina.

Claro motivo de su secuestro y el de las otras mujeres. Todas eran de gran belleza. Por muchas generaciones humanas, tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar muchas como ellas. Pero ninguna le intrigó como esta.

-Aléjate de mí –dijo ella frunciéndole el ceño tajante, empujándolo por el pecho. El toque de sus pequeñas manos atrajo toda su atención pero evadió las sensaciones, había cosas más importantes – necesitó espacio… -esta vez le hizo caso, y una vez la soltó, la mujer se alejó un paso, cruzo de brazos en pose desinteresada y apretó los labios. Ino si no mal recordaba su nombre. Le pareció bien, un nombre sencillo, para una mujer tan complicada como sus acciones, tan inesperadamente rebelde ante su presencia.

Era… interesante.

Tal vez ella no lo sabía, o no lo notaba. Su cuerpo femenino desprendía ondas y ondas de señales contradictorias; la inseguridad, violencia, de miedo, todo lo que indicaba que esa mujer no lo quería cerca, pero también estaban sus ojos que lo seguían a cada pasos que daba en su tienda, los estremecimientos en su piel y sobre todo… el olor a endorfinas, una hormona que solo es producida cuando algo te agrada... ¿Sería siquiera consiente de ese contradictorio aspecto, de su agitada respiración cada que se movía junto con su pecho, del mínimo sonrojo que cubría sus pómulos, o de sus pupilas dilatadas?

- _no –_ se dijo, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio seguido todavía por eso cautelosos orbes azules. Gaara se dio cuenta, ella no se percataba de nada, de tener esta información, tal vez trataría de calmarse y de evitar cada detalle que lanzaba para los expertos sentidos del lobo dominante a su alcance.

 _Era una seducción inconsciente._ Por lo tanto él ignoraría ese hecho, debía hacerlo si no quería complicar más su misión para _abolir el tráfico ilegal._

-¿por qué no responder una pregunta tan sencilla, Ino? – dijo su nombre a posta, el pronunciar un nombre daba más poder a las peticiones y a las palabras, especialmente entre los cambiantes.

-¿Co-cómo, cómo sabes, mi nombre? – sus palabras salieron llenas de desconcierto.

-El clan mayoritario en Japón te ha estado buscando, dicen que eres miembro de su comunidad – con su astucia, decidió no decirle toda la información facilitada por el beta de los Uchiha. Algo en su comportamiento esquivo, le decía que ella no venía de ese clan o de ningún otro, por eso necesitaba confirmarlo provocándola.

Además, para él era muy extraño que un grupo tan fuerte e inflexible como los Uchiha, hubiera "perdido" a una valiosa _hembra._

 _-_ ¡No le pertenezco a nadie, no necesito a nadie! – la reacción crispada le confirmó sus sospechas. Los japoneses no le habían dicho todo sobre esta joven - no hice ningún juramento contigo, o con ningún otro alfa, y no pienso decir nada – terminó de decir con pose desafiante, con esa pequeña barbilla obstinada levantada.

Por el bien de su plan, contuvo una sonrisa. Esta mujer era muy divertida, de una exasperante manera.

-comprendo –soltó con lentitud, sórdidamente encantado con su respuesta ¿comprendía ella, que al haberse deslindado del clan que la reclamaba, solamente se había puesto bajo su liderazgo? Las mujeres de su raza, eran tan valiosas y escasas, que entre las leyes cambiantes se requería estuvieran forzosamente bajo la protección de un clan o líder más cercano. En este caso él era el líder en muchos, muchos kilómetros a la redonda – por un tiempo perteneces a mi clan entonces. Al estar, repito, en mi territorio, y ser una mestiza lobo sin manada, te hallas bajo las leyes cambiantes por tu vulnerabilidad – le dijo en un masculino suspiro, satisfecho.

Ella pareció estupefacta.

-no… no puedes hacerme eso – replicó con un murmullo aprensivo, ella parecía no poder creer aquello, y mientras los decía mantenía sus ojos sorprendidos clavados en él, su postura rígida. Se sintió culpable por un momento, no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando, él no era así, jamás utilizaba su conocimiento de las leyes _Were_ para tener ventaja sobre nadie.

-Estas más débil de lo que crees –empezó a explicar, tratando de rectificar aquel imperdonable error cometido por él mismo – y es por tu bien. Perdiste mucha sangre, por tres días has estado inconsciente – eso la sorprendió de nuevo, pero él continuó - y el miedo te puede llevar a tomar decisiones apresuradas. Te pido descanses un tiempo y luego decidas qué hacer - Ella había dormido por tres días enteros, no era para menos, las heridas eran profundas. Con todo ese tiempo, tuvo suficientes oportunidades de comunicarse con Uchiha, del clan líder en Japón y contar sobre la situación.

-No te creo –fue su tensa replica de dientes apretados -¿cómo pude estar tres día sin despertar?- dijo con un suspiro tembloroso.

-No tengo necesidad de mentirte – replicó él inflexible, no importaba si la joven no lo veía de esa manera, acababa de acusarlo de mentir y eso era degradar su honor, a sus principios – jamás miento. Tu impruedencia casi te cuesta la vida. Ninguna de las otras jóvenes resultó tan lastimada como tú…

Ino permaneció callada, cabizbaja…

-¿Si te dejo marchar, lo harías en este mismo momento? – preguntó esperando una respuesta sincera. Esperando que se preocupara más por su salud que por huir.

-si – contestó franca, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Ahora le parecía vulnerable de nuevo. No como esa mujer que replicaba impertinencias y se negaba a contestar preguntas necesarias para ganar su confianza.

A él no le gustó su respuesta ¿Por qué tanta urgencia por marcharse?

-Eso es justo de lo que hablo –empezó tratando de ser razonable, de evitar un segundo intento de huida. Era lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta que eso era lo que había intentado desde un inicio - con tu fuerza actual tan mermada, puedes morir en medio de la nada – explicó como un hecho, desapasionadamente pero firme - solo para superar los kilómetros de tierra desértica de por medio, necesitas salud y entrenamiento previo. Estas tierras son muy inhóspitas, además alguien como tú, sin experiencia sobre el terreno, puede perderse muy fácilmente – esperaba que eso ayudara a hacerla entrar en razón.

Sin embargo la respuesta fue de nuevo, imprudente -Eso no te incumbe – soltó fastidia.

De pronto también Gaara se sentía molesto. Esta mujer era una "cabeza dura" ¿a acaso no le importaba morir? ¡A él le importaba!

-lo hace, soy un alfa y mi deber es cuidar a todos los cambiantes en mi territorio – soltó con un gruñido irritado, enojado con ella por ser tan imprudente - … incluso si ellos no quieren.

-estas pisoteando mis derechos – reclamó la rubia con los pequeños puños apretados, haciendo despliegue de toda sus necedad.

-¿derechos _de humano? –_ Se burlo el sarcástico, recordándole que ella no era humana y que ellos nada tenían que ver con los cambiantes, al menos no normalmente -Te recuerdo que no eres una simple humana y además sigues en peligro.

-¿De qué hablas? – todos sus intentos de parecer desinteresada desaparecieron con esas palabras, parece que había algo que si temía la "señorita valentona".

-No mate al cambiante que te atacó – le informó con tardanza, no sabía por qué lo mencionaba hasta ahora.

-pe-pero…

-Estabas perdiendo mucha sangre – cortó sus palabras mientras el recordaba el intenso aroma de sangre emanando de su cuerpo. Además prefería verla impertinentemente habladora, que con esa mirada temerosa, otra vez - o lo mataba, o te traía pronto con nuestro medico para que vivieras…

Las palabras quedaron en el aire, en medio de ellos como una reflexión.

Ella lucio avergonzada por primera vez desde que inicio la rara conversación, juntó las manos y empezó a patear una basurilla imaginaria en su alfombra.

-gracias – su respuesta fue por primera vez sumisa y humilde, sorprendiendo más a Gaara que sus intentos de parecer fuerte. Algo le decía que ella rara vez agradecía, o se disculpaba- muy bien… por ahora voy a quedarme, intentaré hacer caso –dijo con calma Ino, resignada.

-Gaara casi podía respirar tranquilo. Hasta que ella habló de nuevo - pero no te acostumbres, porque no me voy a quedar. Yo no tengo, ni acepto líder alguno, soy una solitaria- ante esas declaraciones, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar esta vez una mínima sonrisa sarcástica.

De alguna forma, ella siempre tenía que tener la última palabra…

.

.

.

* * *

Muchos saludos a ustedes y gracias por esperar :)


	5. Capítulo 4: Parte del clan y revelacione

**Hola de nuevo a todos, esta es una REEDICIÓN hecha el viernes 2 de Junio del 2017. Me parece que este capítulo no lo había publicado. Pero aquí esta, espero que lo disfruten junto con las actualizaciones que le siguen. Sin más, muchas GRACIAS POR LEER.**

 **Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **Lobo rojo4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: Parte del clan y revelaciones empíricas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era difícil mantener sus salvajes pensamientos en orden, todo en esa pequeña aldea improvisada de nómadas cambiantes, la hacía sentir enclaustrada, exagerada y tonta por sus pensamientos desconfiados. Como si todos sus temores fueran solo obra de su propia paranoia e imaginación hiperactiva.

No había allí nada que le diera "mala espina", incluso tenían niños humanos y cambiantes corriendo unos con otros, jugando en sus forma animales sin temor a asustar a sus compañeros _normales._

 _Niños_ ¿Hace cuantos años que Ino no veía niños cambiantes y además tan felices?

Las otras mujeres también lucían muy felices entre los miembros de la manada, algunas cocinaban, otras arreglaba prendas de ropa para que les quedara a otros y las _nuevas_ , hasta empezaban inclusive a coquetear con algunos miembros de ese clan tan particular. El joven were-puma, Haku, tenía por lo menos tres admiradoras que siempre lo estaban siguiendo. Bastaba con echarle un vistazo al rostro incomodo y sonrojado del muchacho para que Ino se sintiera mejor, no era la única que parecía estar sufriendo. El saber que no era la única que se sentía acorralada (por lo menos de vez en cuando) era una gran alivió.

El alfa pelirrojo fácilmente le dio un lugar en lo quehaceres diarios, ella era parte de las hembras que cuidaban que los niños más pequeños no salieran de los límites del campamento. Era como si el muy infeliz hubiera descubierto la debilidad de Ino cuando le entrego a una pequeña niña de dos años en los brazos.

…

 _-Esta es Temari – empezó explicando con su voz profunda y sería– necesita cuidado constante, tiene la mala costumbre de curiosear-_ y en ese momento pudo jurar que había un brillo divertido en sus ojos depredadores _\- le gusta buscar en los huecos donde suele haber escorpiones o serpientes… por lo demás es una buena niña._

 _La Yamanaka se quedó muy recta, casi sin respirar._

 _-Hoda –_ le dijo la chiquilla con una sonrisa e Ino solo pudo atinar a contener el ataque de ternura, al menos hasta que ese alfa de pacotilla no estuviera mirándola como si la traspasara.

 _\- no puedes estar hablando enserio –replicó alarmada -¡no, no! -nerviosa al cargar por primera vez una criatura tan pequeña trató de devolver a la niñita, solamente para descubrir como esa chiquilla se aferraba a sus hombros y no dejaba de mirarla con grandes ojos color avellana._

 _-Me llam Teema._

 _-Yo soy Ino –dijo automáticamente, casi como una máquina._

 _-le gustas – fue la contestación satisfecha del sinvergüenza pelirrojo, quien cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mirándolas de esa forma depredadora que le hacía brillar los ojos incómodamente._

 _\- eres un jodi…- se interrumpió a sí misma cubriéndose la boca con la mano libre. Quiso insultarlo, pero se detuvo a tiempo al recordar que tenía una inocente pequeña en los brazos. El muy maldito estaba jugando muy bien sus cartas. Tuvo ganas de gruñir por la frustración – Eso es trampa –le dijo resentida y apretando los dientes._

 _Él sonrió, solo un poco, pero fue suficiente para alterarla._

 _-todos aquí tienen un trabajo Ino. En todo el campamento solamente tenemos tres niños menores de cuatro años –_ de ese modo señaló a otras dos de sus compañeras que llevaban cada una un pequeño cambiante _– ellas cuidan a los otros dos… ella – dijo señalando al Temari – será tu responsabilidad hasta que te vayas._

 _No supo ni que decir, estaba sin habla…_

 _Reaccionó al ver que Gaara pensaba dejarla, así sin más._

 _-¡Espera! – al momento el se detuvo y lentamente dio la vuelta para encararla – es que… yo no sé nada de niños…_ \- entonces él se acercó lentamente hasta estar muy cerca, casi rostro con rostro. El pelirrojo cubrió los oídos de la pequeña y miró sombríamente a Ino.

 _-Temari, Yan y Rine, no tienen madre –_ le informó a la rubia fríamente pero sus ojos aguamarina eran dos llamas de enojo. A Ino se le revolvió el estomago, no por su enojo sino por la inesperada información, algo en el fondo de su propio cuerpo se removió de rabia y de compasión por aquellos pequeños _\- Ellos fueron rescatados hace un año y medio de un grupo de caza que pensaba venderlos como mascotas... Tema es la más pequeña, en ese entonces solo era una bebe de unos cuantos meses y ahora todos nos hacemos cargo de ella. Todos somos su madre… y actualmente es tu turno… eres su madre de ahora en adelante._

 _Con eso se dio la vuelta y la dejó, perpleja por las palabras._

" _ahora eres su madre" Y tembló de miedo; la única vez que ella había cuidado de alguien fracasó, terriblemente._

 _Miro a Temari. Ella la miraba también._

 _-¿Tema comel? - ¿comel?... ¡oh! Comer…Ino suspiró resignada._

 _-Claro, vamos a comer chica…_

…

Así las cosas, no tuvo el valor de dejar a la pequeña Tema. Las otras mujeres, quienes ya eran parte del clan Sabaku fueron amables y pacientes para enseñarle las primeras cosas que no sabía sobre niños. Las horas de comer, sus horas de dormir, la tienda donde vivían los pequeños (donde en adelante ella también dormiría) las cosas que le gustaba hacer a Tema… corretear principalmente, meterse en problemas y tratar de subir a los camellos. Terrible pasatiempo si se lo preguntaban, tendría que enseñarle a Temari el gusto por la buena ropa, o quizá el arte de hacer algunos castillos de arena. Con todo ese material disponible sin suda terminaría olvidado a los camellos. Eso esperaba.

Incluso pregunto quién había cuidado antes a su _hija_ temporal para tener alguien a quien acudir que conociera mejor a la criatura, y contestación la dejó (nuevamente) sin poder creerlo. El último _padre_ de Temaría había sido el alfa. Gaara se estuvo encargando de casi todas las necesidades de la niña por seis meses, excepto cuando salían a eliminar desertores…

- _él es muy protector con Temari_ – le dijo una - _"es su hija" de corazón._

 _-Sí –_ se unió otra- _debe confiar mucho en ti para haberte permitido protegerla…_

 _Protegerla como una madre…_ como el alfa mismo. Las palabras cayeron muy pesadas en sus extremidades. Él sujeto le estaba entregando un tesoro para ser su guardiana y se odiaría a sí misma si fallaba porque su honor así lo dictaba.

 _Maldito alfa- listillo._

Días después descubrió que cuidar a Tema-chan era algo natural para ella, como si toda su vida hubiera necesitado cuidar de la niña. Con todas la nuevas cosas que estaba haciendo no tuvo momento alguno de armar un plan de escape y mucho menos pensar en el, o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la seguridad y bienestar de su nueva hija.

Sola una semana con ella y sus instintos protectores estaban en plena fuerza. Desde la mañana que levantaba a Temari para llevarla a desayunar, después en los ejercicios para los pequeños, hasta los momentos cuando la alimentaba en la boca para que no manchara su vestido favorito. Incluso tenían algunos momentos libres en el día en que se sentaba con _su niña_ debajo de las palmas datileras del oasis y le peinaba el cabello rebelde. No era ninguna tonta, sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer el líder pelirrojo, no obstante no logro hacer nada para evitar querer a esa niñita. Y claro que no le pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que era observada constantemente por "el líder supremo".

Todos comían juntos, el " _señor-alfa-perfecto"_ tenía a todos ayudando a la hora de las cenas: las _hembras madre_ (como eran llamadas ellas por cuidar de los pequeños todo el día) se sentaban primero a la mesa para alimentar a los niños y llevarlos a dormir temprano; mientras tanto los hombres arreglaban las demás mesas, traían los niños mayores para ayudar a poner los platos y llenaban las vasijas con el agua acarreada; la mujeres terminaban de preparar los alimentos, servían los platos con grandes porciones y apagaban las brazas de las ollas mientras las hogueras más lejanas seguían brillando y las lámparas de aceite iluminaban las mesas.

Todos reían y bromeaban bajo las estrellas del desierto al ser iluminados por las cálidas luces de las lámparas de aceite, humo casi traslucido dejaba los aromas de cocimientos o incienso. El viento susurraba suavemente llevándose las voces a las lejanas dunas.

Era hermoso, casi como un sueño hecho realidad. Estar en un lugar donde se podía estar en paz, donde las mujeres y niños eran respetados, protegidos y amados… pero a pesar de todo ella simplemente no lograba relajarse, la idea de que todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad persistía. Sumado a ello, cuando repentinamente sus ojos chocaban con los de él, algo dentro de ella se estremecía y sus latidos aumentaban.

No podía estarle pasando lo que ella pensaba, no.

Si no estuviera tan convencida de que eso podría ser un teatro bien armado, habría podido suavizar su ánimo en cada ocasión ante el amable ambiente, era una imagen memorable de amor, paz y protección que la regresaba a los tiempos apacibles cuando fue una confiada niña, tal como _su pequeñita._

Era sencillo pensar así de Temari. Era una niña sonriente, sí, traviesa y ocurrente que estaba en constantes líos debido a su fijación por montar camellos, pero era cariñosa y confiada abrazando o llenando las mejillas de la rubia con besos algo húmedos de bebe, aliviando algo en su alma que a veces todavía dolía. Sin dudar Ino rescató a la pequeña pilla de lastimarse varias ocasiones, pero la tarea fluía de forma natural y no le causaba nada más que muchos sustos.

Después de tres semanas de estar siempre juntas empezaba a sentir los brazos vacios cuando su pequeña protegida jugaba algunas horas con los otros niños o la arena.

Por otro lado, la actitud del líder pelirrojo la desconcertaba en más de una manera; en primer lugar porque nada en él era lo que ella esperaba en un dirigente alfa, especialmente en un cambiante lobo. Y es que, aunque nunca lo admitiría, no podía dejar de observarlo a donde quiera que fuera y por tanto darse cuenta de su carácter tranquilo pero firme. Aún siendo un alfa antiguo su comportamiento era sereno, el sujeto era callado al punto de ser irritante.

Por lo menos para ella.

Una vez que le había dado a la pequeña, se acercaba de vez en cuando para preguntarle cómo se sentía, incluso algunas veces acariciaba la cabeza de Temari, para luego acariciar la de Ino. Era un acción fluida que lograba para como si fuera algo natural, como si ella fuera ya parte de esa manada y hubiera estado tocándola toda la vida… Pero para ella no era nada normal, su corazón ansioso saltaba cada vez que lo veía aproximarse a ellas. Empezaba a esperar esas caricias…

Él había vivido mucho más tiempo, unos setecientos años según escucho decir. Lo que ella consideraba suficiente tiempo para desarrollar la actitud muy altamente dominante y abrumadora. Pero no era así, ella íntimamente sabía que poseía un increíble poder y sin embargo el controlaba sus instintos con gran maestría. Los propios instintos de ella se agudizaban, se agitaban solo con sentirlo cerca.

Se maldijo a sí misma al descubrirse siguiéndolo con la mirada, no una vez sino muchas veces y se determinó a controlarse. Algo que le resultó casi imposible, como si sus instintos tan bien medidos antes estuvieran fuera de su alcance ahora.

 _Maldito fuera él ¿por qué la ponía de esta forma?_

Hoy al caminar por el campamento cargando a Temari se sentía realmente tonta. El dichoso alfa jamás, desde su llegada, había mostrado más que sincera curiosidad por ella, no la incomodaba al mirarla pero si removía algo en su interior que no le permitía alejarlo de su mente.

La verdad era que él pocas veces le ponía tanta atención para que ese fenómeno traicionero de su cuerpo sucediera, excepto que esos períodos en que fijaba en ella una expresión concentrada de acecho depredador.

Y no sabía si estar agradecida o decepcionad…

Abruptamente detuvo sus descarriados pensamientos, haciendo lo posible por enfocarse en cualquier otra idea, negándose rotundamente a ahondar en sus emociones, o que además de estar a su alrededor también estuviera dentro de su cabeza.

También estaba el hecho, de que por muy sereno que se comportara, una orden suya bastaba para que todo el campamento se movilizara en diferentes actividades. "Su palabra era ley" y eso irritaba demasiado a Ino. Por varios motivos, no estaba segura de qué esperar en su actual situación.

-¿Qué esperar de _él?-_ se preguntó sinceramente.

A pesar de su porte imponente, que irradiaba fuerza y una capacidad analítica desconcertante (porque notaba su forma de repasar sistemáticamente siempre a todos los miembros de su manada y así a los nuevos) siempre lucia calmado, llenó de control. Desde los movimientos naturales del alfa, que caminaba con pasos lento pero determinados, hasta los momentos en que los ojos de ambos de encontraban fugazmente.

Una mirada que parecía decir " _aquí perteneces"…_ Tal vez solo era su mente reaccionando de forma obsesiva a causa de sus constantes pensamientos de escape, no importaba realmente. No le gustaba tenerlo cerca y ser tan consiente de él... o que la observara tan calmadamente, como si el supuera... Simplemente la ponía de nervios…

Sus atrayentes ojos verdes lo captaban todo, los aciertos que solía elogiar con prudentes palabras, hasta los errores… incluso reprendiendo a un joven de la manada, lograba hablar con la calma de un padre e impartir la disciplina de un verdadero dirigente.

Lo admiró a regañadientes…

.

.

.

Al fin un poco de calma, en la privacidad de su tienda se dispuso a trazar unos cuantos mapas para organizar nuevas guardias ahora que se iba a mover el campamento a otro sitio. Siempre hacia planes previos para verlos con los líderes de cada escuadrón,

Pero hoy algo estaba diferente en él, su movimiento eran rígidos se sentía como una fiera enjaulada.

Esa semana quinta semana le resultó eterna, sus impulsos primarios se hallaban en una batalla campal por mantener la compostura, por no gruñir a cada momento a los miembros de su propio clan. No sabía cuanto más tiempo iba a poder fingir que Ino era como cualquier otra de las muchachas, hasta que momento podría dominarse a si mismo antes de empezar a comportarse como el dominante que era y marcar con su aroma a la joven rubia.

Sus sospechas se hacían cada vez más evidentes, no solo por sus propias reacciones por ella o su cercanía, no solo por sus propios deseos de ir hacia ella cada vez y rodearla con su cuerpo. Eso no era todo, Ino estaba tan ocupada y distraída cuidando de Temari que olvidaba ser tan precavida como al principio; ella mantenía sus miradas directas mucho más tiempo del que normalmente lo hacían los otros miembros de la manada, no temía replicar las órdenes del alfa y los demás miembros de su manada lo estaban notando también.

Algunos de sus subordinados dominantes mostraron claro interés por la _chica rubia_ , la buscaron para hablar, algunos se ofrecieron incluso a mostrarle los alrededores del campamento, y por primera vez después de cientos de lunas logrando dominar su propio temperamento, este bullía de nuevo con ansias primarias de arrancar alguna que otra garganta y raptar a la mujer para hacerla suya. Esa rubia que lucía tan misteriosa.

Los otros varones lo notaron igualmente, los que lo conocían bien interpretaron perfectamente sus sutiles cambios de ánimo, y la tención que fluía de cuando en cuando en él al notar lo solícitos que estos machos estaban alrededor de ella. Incluso en una ocasión un gruñido imperceptible para muchos escapo de su pecho, sin embargo fue suficiente para los que se hallaban cerca… no tardaron en dejar de buscar a Ino, algunos se estremecían incluso si Gaara los atrapaba mirándola demasiado, ahora solo él se acercaba y solo él la tocaba…

Se estaba volviendo un poco loco cada día, algo muy similar a esos humanos que disfrutaban de las practicas masoquistas, el mismo era víctima de sus propias acciones mientras buscaba cada día, consciente e inconscientemente, formas de estar cerca de Ino, de percibir su aroma o de escuchar su voz y de algún modo inesperado parecía lo correcto, no obstante odiaba los momentos en que notaba en sus ojos azules miedo, desconfianza después de haber puntos donde lucia confiada y casi relajada.

Eso lo alteraba, llegado al punto de afectar su ánimo todavía más.

Si todo seguía de esa forma en cualquier momento atacaría alguien, o en el mejor de los casos desataría su furia dominante de manera innecesaria, y eso no podía permitirlo…

Como lo veía no le quedaban más que dos opciones, la mandaba inmediatamente a la manada que la reclamaba para no tener conflictos entre clanes, aunque la sola idea lo repelía; o la reclamaba para sí mismo sin dejar opción alguna a que volviera, lo segunda idea no era menos conflictiva. Un gruñido de acierto subió por su garganta mientras pensaba muy seriamente en la segunda opción y en la satisfacción que parecía traerle esa sola idea. Ese simple pensamiento daba cause a su imaginación masculina… del sonido de su voz femenina, en el recuerdo de las reacciones que ella trataba de ocultar de Gaara, y que él no pudiera ver que se sentía atraída también. A diferencia de otras hembras ella no le temía, por lo menos no en la forma convencional.

Era tan dulce escuchar su acelerado latido, el rubor que ella procuraba contener desesperadamente, la mirada azul e inquieta que lo seguía muchas veces al cruzar el campamento para las revisiones.

Si no tuviera tantas responsabilidades, si las cosas fueran diferentes él ya habría cambiado esa ridícula situación.

Por más que sus instintos estuvieran tan cerca de la superficie y lo instaran a dejar que su propia naturaleza predadora siguiera su curso, no sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con aquellas circunstancias, llegándose a preguntar si no era todo lo que sentía más que un mero impulso de apareamiento. Con los planes que tenía no podía darse el lujo de distraerse, de ser imprudente e involucrar a una joven que claramente ya había sufrido suficiente, en una disputa contra los renegados en sus propias tierras. Además era el líder de su clan y todo lo que él decidía los afectaba a ellos.

La naturaleza de los were les instaba a no engañar, a no atacar por la espalda a no tomar lo de otros, incluso si los desertores ya habían cruzado con creces la línea del honor, ella seguía siendo honrada... lo más que la supervivencia le permitía al menos y eso Gaara lo sabía.

Por eso se contendría con ella aunque le fuera cada día más difícil, su lobo la quería pero su lado humano le mantenía inamovible, porque no se atrevía a dejar que se fuera y arriesgarse a perderla de vista, no entendía muy bien por qué pero eso le resultaba vital de un modo totalmente primitivo, pero tampoco se atrevía a desatar su instinto, a reclamarla y hacerle daño. Y si todo fuera poco, ella todavía no confiaba en ellos, tenía un secreto que guardaba celosamente.

Sabía que "eso" que ella le ocultaba era delicado, algo que ella sentía no debía compartir con cualquiera, sus comportamientos y sus reacciones forzosas para no mostrar el carácter que tenía la delataban, y por desgracia justo por ello él deseaba con más ansia saber qué era lo que ocultaba.

Últimamente estaba tan agitado, tan inquieto.

Había avanzado muy poco con los mapas y el sol empezaba a acercarse calmadamente al horizonte, los colores naranjas amarillos y rosas una vez más transformaron la tarde en un cuadro de colores calientes y salvajes.

Otro gruñido broto de su garganta, ni el bello cuadro lograba clamarlo, esta era la maldición de los dominantes tanto como su bendición. Si bien era ciento que el carácter de líder ayudaba a llevar una manada y proteger, también ese mismo instinto movía a los alfa como una tormenta que arrasaba con todo a su paso, si tenían algo en mente, si querían un territorio o una alianza… si encontraba a su posible compañera…

 _¡¿C-compañera?!_

Se paró tan rápido de su escritorio que todo callo a las finas alfombras tejida en total desorden. Su corazón se desboco en su torso y sus pensamientos se agolparon en esa sola palabra. Paso sus manos con agitación sobre su melena rojiza una sola y agonizante vez antes de comprender lo que no había notado hasta ahora…

Después de tanto tiempo, después de no tener esperanza y resignarse, era muy posible que hubiera encontrado a su pareja.

.

.

.

Bueno con esto regreso finalmente, Espero que les haya gustado, Sé que muchas(os) de ustedes leen mucho más pero no mentiré al decir que ya quería publicar el capítulo. Muchos saludos y besos.


End file.
